Character Encounters
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: Gabriela is a normal girl with a love for reading and video games.But when Dr. Eggman pays her and her parents a visit,asking for the Chaos Emerald.She'll have to face Eggman and Shadow the hedgehog, but with Sonic the hedgehog how can you lose?
1. Chapter 1

"Momma , momma ! I want this one! !" I called out jumping up and down. I was five years old, my family and I were on vacation visiting a famous cave filled with gems on all the walls. I was calling my mom from the other side of a gift shop near the gem filled cave. I could hear the scuffling of her tennis shoes as she walked over to me.

"It looks like a emerald from Sonic X!"

"That's really pretty ,honey. But isn't there anything else you like besides that clunky rock?" She asked her green eyes peering down at my brown ones.

"No!! I want this one! It's a Chaos Emerald!" I pouted crossing my arms, my lower lip out.

"If that's what you really want "

"Yay!" I said jumping up and down again, little did I know that rock would change me later on in the future.

**Nine years later**

"Mom! I need your help, I can't find my shoes!" I called from my room. I crawled on my knees to look under the bed , but found nothing but dust bunnies.

"Gabby, I don't keep up with your things." I heard her shout. I sighed the library was going to close in fifteen minutes , I had some new books in and didn't want to wait till Monday.

"I think Buster found them." I heard my dad saying downstairs. I groaned as I ran down the carpeted stairs to find my dad holding a slobbery , ripped shoe.

"Next time don't leave them outside." He said chuckling as my German Shepherd Buster walked in with my other shoe in his mouth.

"Buster!! Man , now I'm going to have to wait till Monday!" I groaned.

"Okay, okay you can wear your flip-flops on your bike but just for today." My mom said sighing.

"Not everybody gets a fourteen year old that loves reading." My dad reminded my mom as he wrapped his arm around her waist. I ran back upstairs snatched my flip-flops and ran back down stairs to the garage to pull out my bike and peddled as fast as I could . I made it just as they were about to close , I came back home smiling my nap sack bulging.

"I'm back!" I called out into the house , struggling with my bag.

"We're in the living room honey. We have company. This is our daughter we were mentioning to you earlier." I heard my dad saying , then obnoxious laughing. I left my bag on the kitchen table , quickly ran my fingers through my hair and continued to the living room. I nearly jumped back when I saw our guest. I must admit I'm a big Sonic the Hedgehog fan, I own nearly every game in existence. So when I saw the guest in my couch, I wanted to run back to the safe haven of the library .

" This is our daughter Gabriela. Gabby this is Dr. Magegn (A/N: Its Eggman but the letters are moved around.) He studies semi-precious gems like the one at the cave we visited when you where five. And these are his two assistants Shane and Rossalyn." My mom said , the man was round wore a red jacket with gold buttons and had black eye glasses.

A guy and a girl were sitting next to him, Rossalyn had long hair ,so blond that it almost looked white. Shane had jet black hair with red highlights down to his neck, he was wearing a black leather jacket and white t-shirt and blue jeans. But the thing I noticed was that Rossalyn had purple eyes and Shane had deep red eyes. I was speechless Dr. Magegn looked exactly like Dr. Eggman, Shane and Rossalyn looked kinda like Shadow and rouge. I didn't know what to say, but I immediately walked out of the room ,what I really wanted was to get out of the town.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. I'll be right back." I heard my mom say as she got up.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked once we were in the kitchen.

"N...nothing. It's just that Dr. Magegn looks just like a character from one of my Sonic games ,so do his assistants." I said shyly looking at the ground knowing my mom was going to think I was crazy.

"Is that it? Gabriela! Sonic the hedgehog and all the other silly characters in that game are not real , I want you to go back there and apologize."

"But mom!" She just pointed her finger towards the living room, meaning go or never leave the house again. I marched back in trying to smile.

"Are you all right , Gabriela?" Dr. Magegn asked standing up.

"I … I'm fine. I'm sorry for leaving the room , I was a little bit surprised that's all." I said feeling uncomfortable that Shane was glaring at me. I shifted my feet looking at the ground.

"That's quiet fine dear. I understand perfectly. Now your parents are telling me you bought a red gem at the gift shop. I believe that you have the actual gem and not the fake that was supposed to be sold . So if you would be so kind to get it for me dear , that would be splendid." He said firmly. My red stone was in my pocket that moment and I wasn't about to give it up, especially If he really is Dr. Eggman that would mean … my red emerald really was a Chaos Emerald.

"I…I don't know where it is?" I said quickly ,my heart racing.

"Oh? Would you please look at some of the places you might have misplaced it."

"Yeah…Umm sure. I…I'll go check in my room." I said before running up to my room. I put my hand in my pocket the Emerald was cool to the touch as I pulled it out when I got to my room. I made sure the door was closed and locked as I paced the floor.

"Okay, Dr. Eggman , Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat are in you living room with your parents. And he wants your Chaos Emerald. What am I supposed to do ?!!"I said to myself , I suddenly jumped when there was a knock on my door.

"Are you alright?" A dark voice said. I froze. That had to be Shadow's voice it had to be! Dr. Eggman must have sent him to check on me. I continued to be quiet. My eyes widened, I had to hide fast. I ducked into my closet closing the door on me. I felt around the back to find a small knob, It lead to all of the rooms in the house. My parents didn't know about it so I would be safe, I nearly screamed when I heard the bedroom door was kicked down. I quickly closed the entrance to the secret pathway and headed to the secret path to the living room scared for my parents.

* * *

**HI, I KNOW, I KNOW! I SHOULD POST A NEW STORY UNTIL I FINISH ONE BUT I GOT THE IDEA IN MY HEAD EARLIER TODAY TO I HAD TO POST IT. IF I GET GOOD REVIEWS ON IT THEN I'LL CONTINUE, BUT IF NOT THEN I GET RID OF IT. ANYWAY GOD BLESS AND HOPE YOU ENJOPY IT. OH AND SORRY IF ITS KINDA RUSHED, IF I COUNTINUE IT WILL BE BETTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

We lived in a really old house, my mom and dad got this idea that they could fix it but then they just quit when I was born. I was six when I had found the secret paths , it was my little secret when my parents would tell me to explore while they did little projects around the house. I automatically ducked under when I passed a loose piece of lumber, even though it was dark I knew where every hole and footfall there was. I made a turn and walked over to where light was lightly streaming in , I could clearly hear them talking. I pulled back a metal grate , it was once used to filtrate cigar smoke out of the living room but now it just looks like decoration. I could see them but they couldn't see me.

"Doctor. The girl is gone." I heard a deep voice say. I was pretty sure it was shadow. I heard loud gasps, I peered closer to see Shadow the hedgehog in his hedgehog form.

"What! How did you let her escape?" Dr. Magegn ( Dr. Eggman) said sounding frustrated.

"What?! What did you do with my daughter?" My dad said standing up.

" Your daughter appears to know more than I thought. Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am the great and all powerful Dr. Eggman. " He said sweeping a bow.

" What? Sir are you feeling alright. Your claiming to be one of my daughters cartoon characters." My mom said holding my father's hand.

"It appears that your daughter was correct. Shadow have you searched the whole premises?"

"Yes, Doctor. I couldn't find her nor the Chaos Emerald. She disappeared into the bedroom and somehow escaped." Shadow said crossing his arms .

"Oh thank god." I barely heard my mom say. Dr. Eggman turned to my mother. Then back to Shadow.

"Have all my eggbots scour the entire area. Bring her back dead or alive."

"No! You leave my daughter alone!" Dad shouted at Dr. Eggman. I pulled out the Emerald it softly glowed in my hand. I yelped when it suddenly shrunk down to the size of a small stone.

"Did you hear that?" Dr. Eggman said his eyes narrowing. I covered my mouth, fearing that they might find me. Shadow walked directly toward the air vent his ears sticking up he stood there for a moment, my heart racing.

"She's still in the house. I could sense the chaos emerald whenever she was near." Shadow as slowly walking away from the vent as I slowly exhaled. I tried to look at the emerald , it was so small it could fit into my ring and look like a part of it. I immediately took my ring off and tried to fit it inside, Unfortunately only half of it fit inside. I took of my shoe to hit it inside making a clapping sound. I t went in but it nearly revealed me.

"Maybe Shadow and I should take another look around, Doctor. You should probably check on your robots condition." Rouge said as she returned to her original form.

"Excellent idea rouge." Dr. Eggman said as he began walking towards the front door. He turned back to my parents

"I suggest you stay in your place, I have guards stationed all around the house." My mom and dad looked at each other unsure of what was happening. Once Dr. Eggman , rouge and shadow left I snuck into another pathway that led into the kitchen, I pushed open another door that led into the pantry. I peeked out of the pantry door I could hear my parents whispering something to each other , but other than that it was silent. I tip toed out of the pantry and walked quickly into the living room. My parents faces dropped when they saw me.

"Get out of here before they get back!" My dad said panicked. My mom's face was devastated I guess their only calming thought was that I escaped. I put a finger on my mouth for them to keep quiet. I motioned them to follow me, as I walked back to one of the secret pathways. They both entered when I heard Buster barking. I was about to close it once my parents entered and I would go back for Buster. I called softly into they passage,

"Keep going until you reach a light it should take you outside into the garage." My dad nodded his expression astonished. I turned back whispering for Buster. I crept as quietly as possible over to the laundry room, I peeked into the room then closed it quickly .Rouge was inside messing with the washing machine, she had turned towards me when she heard the door open. I backed up , then somebody clamped a hand over my mouth. I struggled for a minute , but who ever it was , was really strong. They grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, I was looking into ruby red eyes. Shadow. My heart was racing, I then heard a loud frightening bark, I turned my head to see Buster snarling and growling at Shadow. I bit down on Shadow's hand and shouted

"**Sick'em boy!"** I ran as fast as I could to the passage but was stopped by a huge , red and gold ergot. I suddenly heard a whining, I turned to see Buster on the floor against the wall. My face dropped , Buster struggled to stand up and walked in front of me and hoarsely growled at Shadow. Shadow crossed his arms , chuckling.

"Is that your pathetic excuse for protection?" He said tauntingly as he walked over to us. Buster lunged at him, but Shadow swung at him , hitting poor Buster with his fist. He tried to stand up again his legs wobbling.

"GO Buster! Run! Go get help!" I yelled at him hoping he would listen. He walked over to us again with a determined look on his face.

"Please go Buster!!" I said shaking my head. He looked at me with sad eyes then looked to the door.

"Go!" I said again more fiercely. He ran to the doggy door and was gone. I sighed in relief for him, He was a good dog he just has a tendency misbehave.

"Some protection." Shadow smirked as he continued again towards me. I turned to run to the living room , but he caught me by my arm.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He said pulling me so I was face to face with him.

"So I see you found her?" Rouge said walking out of the laundry room, her hands on her hips. Shadow glared at me for a moment then turned to her.

"Yes , but the parents escaped. But it appears that all we need is her." He replied turning back to me.

"Well Gabriela , it seems this is going to be a very eventful evening, now doesn't it?" Rouge commented as Shadow pushed me into the living room once again. Dr. Eggman wa sitting on my couch smirking.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Gabriela. Now where did you run off to?Hmm…Did you find that Chaos Emerald I asked for?" He said his lips curling into an ugly smile.

"No, I said I don't know where it is. Now let me go!" I said ready to bolt.

"I don't think we can do that, now dear. You will be staying on this premise until you give up that Chaos Emerald." Dr. Eggman said standing up.

"And where are you going Doctor?" Rouge asked flying up to him.

"I must continue searching for the rest of the Chaos Emeralds if I want to conquer this planet."

"What! There are more Chaos Emeralds?" I asked taking a step.

"Of course , If one emerald strays over here then the others are sure to be here. Shadow you will be staying here , until she gives it up."

"But Doctor! You surely can't leave her with Shadow! Do you what he could do to her?" Rouge said exclaimed.

"Would you perfer to stay in his stead?" Rouge got quiet again.

"Then I suggest you do not complain."

"Doctor, I would be more useful if I helped you instead of babysitting this child!" Shadow said walking out in front of me.

"Yes you would , but I'm sure you can persuade her soon enough then you will come and assist me. Until then you stay here." Dr. Eggman said , turned and walked out the door with rouge behind him. Leaving me with Shadow. Alone. I began to fear for my life.

* * *

**Hi hope like this new chapter! Please review, I need to know if I should continue!!!God bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile with Buster

Buster panted as he ran through the forest, the image of his owner facing that black thing kept replaying his head. Branches and wild rose bushes raked through his soft fur, He ran for what seemed hours to Buster. He finally stopped when he collided into something. He fell on his hindquarters and looked up to a blue thing that looked like the thing that attacked his master. He jumped up and growled. The blue thing crouched to down to his level smiling.

"Hey boy, What's the matter? What are you doing so far out here?" He said holding out his hand. Buster sniffed the air, he had a good feeling from this creature than the other. He walked over to the blue thing and sniffed its hand and its other hand scratched his head. Tongue and tail wagging he looked up into the blue thing's green eyes. Yup! He was good, a flash of his young master's face appeared then the black things face. He growled, the blue creature he could help. That's what his master to him to do right. Get help. Buster jumped away from the blue thing and walked back into the edge of the forest barking.

"What is it boy?" The blue thing asked standing up. Buster ran back and forth to him then the forest.

"You want me to follow you?"

"Arf!!" Buster replied.

"Tails! I'm going to go for a run, I'll be back in a little while!" He shouted out , a yellow fox with two tails came out across the forest.

"Where are you going Sonic?" Sonic tapped his foot in frustration as Buster continued to bark loudly.

"The dog I found wants me to follow him."

"A dog? Sonic , are you sure?" Tails asked making a puzzled face. Sonic sighed and turned back to the pacing dog.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few. Keep an eye on everyone for okay'."

"Alright if you're sure. All though Amy's going to get upset." Tails said scratching his head.

"I owe you Tails!" Sonic said before taking off after Buster.

Gabriela's POV

Shadow's fists were clenched as he watched Eggman leave. I felt a light pulse come from my ring, I looked down to see it glowing lightly. I shoved it into my pocket, and as quickly and as quietly as possible I took a few steps back. Then I turned and made a run for it, my arm was nearly yanked out of its socket when Shadow grabbed me. I was whirled around to him face to face except last time he wasn't nearly as mad. I twist this way and that but found no avail, I cried out when his grip on my arm tightened and began to hurt.

"Let me go!" I pleaded trying to keep tears from falling. His bloodshot eyes showed no mercy, as he held on tighter to my arm.

"Where is the Chaos Emerald? Or else I'll snap your arm in two." He said darkly.

"I…I don't know. Ow!" I cried out , I couldn't give it to him, I just couldn't.

"That's not the right answer." The pain increased on my arm, I fell to my knees .

"Tell me where it is or the pain **will** increase." I whimpered I just wanted to pain to go away.

"I… I…I'll go look for it." I said he didn't let go of me instead he yanked me up.

"Then start looking before my patience fades." He shoved me forward finally releasing my arm. I started up the stairs, with him close at my heels, I pushed open the door to my bedroom . I stopped to rub my arm only to get shoved forward again, I walked over to my dresser and began to fumble through it. I could still feel it pulsing, I was afraid to stick my hand in my pocket or it might give it away. I mindlessly searched my whole room turning upside down, I definitely didn't want to clean it up now or anytime soon. Shadow was leaning against the doorframe keeping a close eye on me, He walked over to me .

"Where else could it be?" He said his ruby eyes were burning into my light brown ones.

"I…I don't know. I'll find it I promise!" I said as he grabbed my wrist again. The pressure on my wrist became inevitable, I tried to yank myself away from him but only the pressure on my wrist increased.

"Your time is running low so I suggest you find it before it runs out." Shadow said pulling me out of my room. For the next three hours I turned the house upside down looking for the Chaos Emerald I had in my pocket. Everything was torn upside down, I took everything down from the shelves and from all the cabinets, it looked like a twister had hit the inside of the house. I sighed I wasn't going to find it anywhere, I was hoping that he'd give up and leave although I highly doubted that.

" Where is it?" He said growling . I franticly looked around to see if there was someplace I hadn't looked. I saw the pantry door open.

"I..I umm haven't looked in the pantry yet." I said running to the kitchen , I could almost feel his breath on my neck. I walked inside and began pulling things out, I glanced a the bottom where my secret passage was. If I could get one minute then I could get out and escape. This was my only chance, Shadow as standing a few feet away watching me, one second was all I had to escape to freedom. I turned and slammed the door locking it ( As though a door would stop him) I jumped to my knees threw open the door and crawled inside my knees burning against the carpet. I slammed the passage door shut , jumped up and ran for the stairs. I nearly screamed when I heard a loud crash, I continued running until I realized where I was running , I was running to the roof. I was about to turn back when I realized Shadow was about to catch up to me, I just hurried up the stairs. I threw open the hatch to the roof, My hair whipped my face as I climbed up. I spread my arms out to balance myself, I nearly when flying forward when Shadow crashed through the roof bits of roofing flying. He turned to me red eyes menacing, my heart was pounding.

"Hand it over now Gabriela or face the consequences!" I had a sudden streak of courage and said.

"No!"

"Hand it over now Gabriela , I don't want to resort to this I will if I have to!"

" Never!!" I shouted the wind blew hair into my face, I suddenly felt something push against my shoulder. I felt myself fall, I reached out and grabbed the edge of the roof. The gutter was cutting into my fingers, I couldn't hold on any longer when finally I let go. I crammed my eyes shut waiting for the impact with the ground. I landed in soft arms, I opened my eyes to see trees flying past me. I looked up to see the face of my hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"That was a close one! Are you okay?" He asked me. I closed my eyes then opened them again to see him still there. We finally stopped , he set me down I looked around myself.

"I'm okay , I think." I blinking again at him.

"I'm-" Sonic began to say but I cut him off.

"You're Sonic the Hedgehog. The blue blur, the fastest thing alive, the Sonic!" I said getting excited. Oh course! I should have realized that if Shadow was here then Sonic had to be here too!

"He he, I'm guessing you've heard about me?" Sonic replied scratching his ear , grinning.

" Yeah, I have a question. How did you find me?" I asked , I was suddenly knocked to the ground and got tongue bathed. I laughed as I tried to push Buster off of me.

"The dog came and found me, It looked like he wanted me to follow him . So I did and found you dangling from the roof. He's a neat dog." I laughed as Buster continued licking me.

"S…stop Buster!! Ha, ha you're such a good boy!" I said in between laughter. I was finally able to push him off me, and stand up.

"He's yours?" Sonic said crouching to pet Buster . I smiled and rubbed Buster's head.

"Yeah, he is. I found him at a shelter and fell in love with him. The volunteers at the shelter said he was on a farm and hardly ever got any food. So they rescued him and I took him home. Kind of in a way he saved me." I said kneeling next to Buster and scratched his head even more reverently. Sonic scratched his ear, looking puzzled.

"What do you mean, he saved you?" I could feel the heat on my face.

"Well, I was always alone. I don't have any brothers or sisters ,don't get me wrong! My parents adored me they'd go to the end of the world for me. But when they were busy I was alone then I met Buster and well I've never had a lonely day since." I got up wiped my hands on my pants and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Sonic asked , I looked down.

"I…I don't where to go now. I can't go home, Shadow's there. He wants the Chaos Emerald I have." I said I walked over to a tree resting my hand on it. Sonic walked back over to me.

"You have a Chaos Emerald?"

"Yeah, you can have it." I said pulling out my ring. I handed it to him explaining everything that happened. Starting about me finding it at the gift shop up until the roof. He handed me the ring back.

"Keep it. I think you can take care of it. And as for where to go, you can come with me. You can meet the rest of the gang too. Although be careful about Amy she can be very-"

"Temperamental? Or just plain mental?" I said smiling.

" Definitely temperamental. So what do you say?" Sonic said holding out his hand. I thought for a second, then said.

"Can Buster come?" Sonic laughed.

"Of course! Tails always said he wanted a pet , maybe you could lend Buster to him for a bit?" Sonic grinned , I burst out laughing.

" Sure. You've got a deal!" I said shaking his hand. Suddenly he disappeared , I looked around when I felt somebody slip their hand behind my knees and pick me up.

"Hold on!" Sonic said his green eyes mischievous. I couldn't wait , I met my hero and I get to meet the rest of the gang. How cool is that?

* * *

**Wow! Ten reviews and only two chapters! Thanks a lot, I love hearing about what you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW, REVIEW , REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Please and god bless.**


	4. Chapter 4

All I could see was green and brown as we (Sonic) ran. I closed my eyes for a moment , then slowly began to open them enjoying the rush of the wind. Slowly we came to a stop in a clearing , Sonic set me down as my mouth dropped to the ground. I couldn't believe it the Blue Typhoon was huge!

"Wow!" Was all I was able to say, I turned to see Buster panting behind us. Smiled and crouched down to his level.

"Poor Buster, did we leave you behind?" I said cooing and scratching his chin. I could hear loud shouts coming towards us.

**"WHERE IS HE TAILS!!!"** I heard a loud voice say.

"I don't know Amy!! He said he'd be back soon!!!" A youthful voice shouted. A two tailed fox came out running from behind the Blue Typhoon , he was being chased by a pink hedgehog holding a large red hammer. Obviously Tails and Amy.

**"I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS, TAILS!! TELL ME OR ELSE!!"** Amy yelled as she got closer to smashing Tails. Sonic grinned at me the shouted to Them.

"Hey Amy!" Amy stopped in her tracks then switched gears to Sonic. I jumped back dragging Buster with me, not wanting to be trampled.

"**SONIC!!!!** I was SOO worried about you!!!" She said launching herself at him. All I could see was Sonic's arms flailing and a red and pink hedgehog wrapping their arms around him. I could hear Sonic gasping for breath as Amy gave him the hug of death.

"I thought I might not see you again!!" She wailed hugging him even more. I laughed at them , it almost seemed that Buster was laughing too, but came out as a bark. Sonic was finally able to release himself from Amy a few minutes later , but by then I was red in the face from laughing and rolling with Buster in the grass.

"Geeze Amy! I'll always come back, don't worry so much! And you!" Sonic said turning to me as he put his hand on his hip. I grinned as Amy gasped finally noticing me . I stood up smiling, I walked over to Amy.

"Amy this is Gabriela, This is-" Sonic began to say before I cutted in.

"Amy Rose, I'm a big fan of you!" I said smiling, Amy was one of my favorites, but not the number one. Amy practically glowed with excitement.

"Oh, thanks! It's nice to meet you too! How did you meet Sonic?" Amy said smiling.

"Sonic saved me from falling of my two story house." I said scratching my head. Sonic grinned and walked back over to us with Tails with him. Tails shyly walked over to me .

"Hi, I'm Tails!" He said holding out his hand, I shook it grinning. This had to be one of the coolest days of my life, excluding the part of Shadow nearly killing me.

"It great to meet you Tails! The Blue Typhoon is gorgeous I can't believe you designed it!" I exclaimed smiling, Tails made the top five of my favorites. Tails beamed at me , scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks! If you want I can give you tour of the ship." He said , it took all I could from dancing around and yelling **YES**!!

"That would be awesome! You have to show me every thing, I want to see it all!" I said nearly bursting from all the excitement . Tails grabbed my hand and began walking over to the Blue Typhoon, I suddenly turned beet red my stomach began to growl. Sonic laughed out loud, I turned even redder. **SMACK!! **

"**Ow!! **What's that for, Amy?" Sonic exclaimed rubbing his head, Amy had one hand on her hip the other clutching her Piko, Piko hammer.

"You shouldn't be laughing Sonic the hedgehog. She's hungry and the first place she's going is to the kitchen to grab something to eat!" Amy said taking my other hand and walked with us. Sonic just grinned and caught up to us.

"Sounds good to me! I thought you were baking a cake , it should be ready now." Sonic said grinning even bigger. Amy's hands flew to her face and took off towards the Blue Typhoon. I knew Amy was fast when she wanted to be , but now it looked like she could beat Sonic in a race anytime. I just smiled, Yup! This was one of the best days of my life, except for the beginning of the day. We entered through a side door , and walked down a grey hallway. After a bunch of twists and turns and lots of flights of stairs we finally made it to the kitchen , along the way Sonic and I explained what happened to me. I stopped for a moment, realizing something.

"What is it Gabriela?" Sonic asked turning to me. I bit my lower lip, then looked around to make sure no one was listening except Tails and Sonic.

"If Shadow is as fast as you then shouldn't he have caught up to us in a minute or two? I mean don't you think its strange he didn't come after me?" I asked looking from Sonic to Tails.

"You have nothing to worry about! Shadow can't get past the alarm system Tails created , right Tails!" Sonic said smirking as he put his arm around Tails' shoulder.

"He shouldn't , but I'll make sure the system won't glitch. Trust me you'll be perfectly safe!" Tails said as he tried to wiggle away from Sonic. I felt a little better, but I remembered what happened in the Sonic X episode ' The Cosmo Conspiracy'. That didn't stop Shadow then , but maybe Tails updated the system. I pushed the thought away as we entered the kitchen , Amy was putting the icing on the cake. A cream colored rabbit was pulling out plates and forks from a cabinet as a blue and yellow Chao handed knives to Cream.

" Hi, I'm Cream and this is my Chao Cheese. You must be Miss Gabriela, its nice to meet you! " Cream said turning to me as we shook hands after she put the plates on the table.

"Its nice to meet you too, Cream." I said bending down to her level, Cheese came flying over to us and hugged me. I was stunned, I wasn't expecting that from Cheese but then again Cheese was really friendly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Cheese!" I said patting him (Her?) on the head. I stood up turning to a giggling Amy.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Cheese never greets anybody like that before, he must really like you!" Amy said as she cut the cake and placed them on plates.

" Here! You must be starving!" Amy said passing me a fork and knife. I blushed and thanked her before taking a bite of the cake . The door swung open to a red echidna with a white crescent on his chest. Knuckles.

"What is it , Amy?" He growled, obviously not happy. Amy handed him a plate.

"I thought you might want a piece of the cake before Sonic and Tails eat it all!" Amy snapped. Knuckles took the plate grumbling , completely ignoring me.

"Knuckles aren't you going to say hello to some one?" Sonic said tapping his foot as Amy passed him and Tails a plate. Knuckles looked over to me , then turned to Sonic.

"Who's she?"

"I'm Gabriela, its really cool meeting you! Oh and you guys can call me Gabby." I said walking up to him and held out my hand.

"Nice meeting you too." He grumbled then released my hand.

"I'm going to give Gabriela a tour of the entire ship, in a minute . Are you going to be in cargo hold with the Master Emerald?" Tails asked walking next to me as we placed our plates in the sink.

"You're not taking her to the Master Emerald. How do know she's not a spy working with Dr. Eggman , like that annoying bat?" Knuckles said crossing his arms. I suddenly felt everybody's eyes on me. Except Sonic he walked over to me ,placed his arm around my shoulders smirking.

"She's not working with Dr. Eggman. Shadow was trying to kill her , when I saved her from falling. You don't have to worry about your rock, knucklehead!" Knuckles face turned even redder that his fur, I smiled .

"It's all right, Knuckles. I know guarding the Master Emerald is your duty, I won't come near it only when you give the okay. " I said giving him the thumbs up, Tails walked over to me grinning.

"You ready to see the rest of the Blue Typhoon?"

"You bet!" I said as we walked to the door with Sonic following close behind us. I stopped to turn back to Amy and Cream.

"Thanks for the cake it was delicious!" Amy and Cream beamed and said thanks at the same time. I turned back to the guys as Tails showed me the entire ship. After a few hours later we got to the bridge , my feet were beginning to hurt.

"The Blue Typhoon is awesome, Tails you did a great job on it!" I said leaning against one of the rails in the front. Tails smiled ear to ear , Sonic stood next to me as I looked all around. The front part of the bridge had glass all around ,the stars were out and glittering like diamond as usual. I heard a loud yell then lots of barking.

"**Get back here, Mutt!!!"**

Buster came flying in with a red shoe in his mouth, with knuckles right behind him. I laughed as I crouched down to pull the shoe out from Buster's mouth.

"Bad boy, Buster!" I scolded him as I yanked and pulled at the shoe, but apparently Buster thought it was a game and continued to pull. Sonic whistled to Buster making him loose his grip on the shoe , as I landed flat on my butt holding a slobbery shoe. I sheepishly grinned as I hand the wet shoe to knuckles, He didn't look happy at all.

"Oh lighten up, Knux! He's just playing with you!" Sonic said as he rubbed Buster's belly. Tails flew over to Buster and began to pet him. Buster must have really like Tails because he had Tails on the ground and began licking him to death , you could hear nothing but giggles in that room.

"S…stop!! Ha, ha, ha, stop that tickles!!" Tails laughed as he got a tongue bath. After we pulled Buster off Tails, Amy walked in to show me to a room. It had a red curtain and a bed built into the wall. I sat down realizing how tired I was, Amy lent me some clothes that thankfully weren't those red dresses she usually wears. As I slipped into a nightdress, I thought over the day. First Dr. Eggman coming to my house, then Shadow and Rouge appearing and then Shadow nearly killing me. Sonic rescuing me , meeting the rest of the gang and now staying in the Blue Typhoon, I sighed as I closed my eyes and went to sleep. A few hours later there was a small flash of light inside the room, Red and white hover shoes walked over to the bed and-

* * *

**He,he, he cliffhanger!!! If you want to see what happens next you have to Review!! But I'd also like to clear a few things up. I have gotten a few reviews asking about "How come Gabriela doesn't know about the other Chaos Emeralds if she's a Sonic Fan?" Well, when she said There are more Chaos Emeralds? She didn't know that there were more on planet Earth. Sorry about the confusion, if you have any questions or suggestions then please say so in your review. Thanks for all of the Reviews I've gotten on this story, this is more reviews than any other story I've written so THANKS!!!~God Bless~**


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow walked over to the bed , fists clenched. I woke up bleary eyed , but the moment I saw him I screamed. He grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the bed. I saw him raise his hand to do a Chaos spear, when something knocked me down on my stomach. I looked up to see blue fur, Sonic stood up turning to Shadow.

"What's the problem, Shadow?" Sonic said tensing up, Shadow glared at him.

"Get out of my way, Faker." Shadow said his eyes resting on me. I tremble from his gaze on me, Sonic smirked .

"Sorry Shads. No can do." Sonic said glancing at me.

"Sonic!" I shouted, he turned to shadow right as he was about to attack. They had each other by their wrists, glaring at each other. Sonic jumped back and ran at him, Shadow smirked ,then disappeared. Sonic flew face first on the floor with Shadow standing behind him. I whimpered as I watched them fight, Shadow slowly turned to me his red eyes piercing. He froze looking at me strangely.

Shadow's P.O.V.

Girl looked at me with huge hazel eyes, in an instant I saw her face. She was on the floor, blond hair framing her face with steel blue eyes looking deep into mine, then the girl's face would return . I couldn't kill her, She looked too much, like my beloved Maria. I used Chaos Control and left.

Gabriela's P.O.V.

He disappeared leaving me confused. _Why didn't he kill me when he had the chance? It's almost like he was remembering something, but what? _I thought to myself , when Sonic groaned, I crawled over to him. I turned him on his back holding him on my lap.

**"TAILS, KNUCKLES!!AMY, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!!"** I yelled. Sonic looked up at me

"I'm fine, I'm just a little banged up. Help me up." He said, trying to stand. I pulled him up and placed his arm around my shoulders. We trudged to the hall , yet nobody had came. Sonic told me what halls to take as we walked to the small nursing room, I continued pleading in my head for somebody to come and help us. We got to the room and still no sign of help, inside where two beds in the middle of the room , a sink above it was a small cabinet. Once I was able to get Sonic sitting on the bed I walked over to the cabinet . I opened it to see tons of medical equipment, the door swung open ,Tails was out of breath when he walked in.

"I heard someone scream , I got here as fast as I could what happened?" He asked walking over to Sonic, I hung my head. I felt so ashamed of myself, I caused Sonic to get hurt, it was all my fault.

"Shadow was trying to kill , Gabriela. I was able to stop him for a moment, but I got knocked to the ground. He was about to get to Gabriela, but he stopped and left. Do you know why, Gabby?" Sonic said turning to me. I looked up , I brushed a few loose strands away from my face, before I answered.

"I-"

"SONIC!!!! Are you okay , are you hurt?!" Amy cried when she walked in and saw Sonic on the bed. In an instant she had pushed Tails out of the way and was on top of Sonic hugging him.

"AMY!! Let go of me! I'm fine honest, just a little sore that's all." Sonic said trying to get out of her grasp. I turned back to the medicine cabinet, pulled out a few rolls of gauzes and antibiotic cream. Amy snatched them from me and began to bandage Sonic, Tails was questioning about fight , leaving me alone. I walked to the door halfway out I looked back at them, then left. I walked down the grey corridors thinking about the everything I caused, a tear streamed down my face. _What am I thinking ? I could never stay with them, they need some one who could contribute to the team, not some who just drags them down. _I was some how able to get back to my room, I changed out of the borrowed clothes Amy had lent me and folded it neatly on the bed. I put on my old clothes before leaving the room I walked back to my bed and placed the ring with the Chaos Emerald on top of the pair of clothes. I walked out of the Blue Typhoon, I looked at the moon and twinkling stars.

"Hey!! Gabriela, where are you going?" A voice shouted from behind me. I turned to see Sonic leaning on Tails following me. I brushed the tears away and walked towards them, Sonic and Tails look disappointed as I got closer.

" Where are you going, Gabby?" Sonic asked looking at me , his deep green eyes saddened .

"I…I think I should go. I've caused you too much trouble. I'm really sor-"

"**Don't say you're sorry, Gabriela**. You have nothing to be sorry for." Sonic said his voice almost sounding angry, I turned away from him hoping my tear stained face wasn't visible in the moonlight.

"But I am really -"

"** I said don't say you're sorry**! I hate it when people say they're sorry for something that isn't their fault." Sonic said turning me towards him, I was a little frightened , only because I have never seen Sonic behave like this. Tails was watching the entire thing a few feet way, leaving Sonic standing on his own.

"You're not leaving, Gabriela. We need to protect you from Shadow and Dr. Eggman." He said holding on to my hand.

"Besides we need somebody to distract Amy." Tails said in a light hearted tone, Sonic and smiled them burst into laughter.

"Well…I guess I'll stay to keep Amy out of your hair ..err…quills?" Sonic laughed, the three of us walked back to the Blue Typhoon smiling. Tails went down a corridor leaving Sonic and I alone.

"You can go on to your room Sonic, I think I can make it back to mine." I said as we walked down the hall. Sonic smirked at me.

"Nope ,not till I make sure you're back in your room. You might try to leave again or worse Shadow could come back!" Sonic said laughing , I grinned its hard not to when you're with Sonic. It wasn't long before we got back to my room, I flipped on the light and turned to Sonic.

"Sweet dreams!"

"Night!" Sonic said then left in a flash, how was he able to heal so quickly? I smiled then got back in bed.

* * *

**HI, I had to update because of all the good reviews!!Thanks everybody!!!! Well here's a new chapter, I hope it doesn't seem too rushed ,I just had to update!!! Well please,please,please, review, review, review, review!!!! ~God Bless~**


	6. Chapter 6

I felt something heavy sitting on legs, I opened my eyes to what it was and got my answer from a wet slobbery lick on the face. I laughed and tried to push Buster off of me, but as huge as he was I was only able to get him off my legs but not off the bed. He licked me again except this time covering my entire face, I laughed as I wiped my face on the bed sheet.

"Where were you last night when I needed you?" I asked scratching his head .Buster sat there tongue hanging out, his fur everywhere, and to my horror in his mouth was a white glove with two large spikes on the knuckles. I could hear loud shouts coming this way, I snatched the slobbery glove from Buster right as Knuckles entered the room, I held it behind my back as he angrily glared at Buster.

"Alright mutt, I know you have my glove, now where is it!!" Knuckles growled, I felt horrible. Knuckles turned to me, I smiled sheepishly.

" You're covering up for that…that monster mutt aren't you? " He said crossing his arms, I sighed he definitely wasn't going to take any excuses. I held out the glove as he snatched it out of my hand.

"I'm really , really sorry, knuckles. I'll wash it for you if you want or replace it." I said blushing as I placed a hand on Buster's head.

"Just keep that mutt away from me." He growled as walked out the door carrying the glove with two fingers. I heard a low whine, I turned to Buster to see him with his head on the pillow.

"Buster, don't be bothering Knuckles and don't take his things!" I said shaking my finger at him, he looked so upset. I sighed and gave in to giving him a belly scratch, causing him to kick his leg. I laughed then dragged him off the bed, I pointed to the door for him to leave. Head hanging down he left the room, I peeked out the door right as a yellow tennis ball flew down the hallway. Tails was out there watching Buster scramble for the ball, I smiled and closed the door to change. Amy said I could have a few pairs of jeans that were to long for her, I slipped on white pants and a deep blue shirt and my grey walking shoes, After pulling a brush through my limp hair I put on a blue plastic hair clip. I turned to the nightstand and put on the ring that held the chaos emerald. Tails and Buster had already left when I walked out into the hall, I walked down the lonely corridor wondering where everybody was. My first guess was the kitchen, thankfully I remembered which halls to take and walked in to see Cream holding plates as Amy placed pancakes on top.

"Morning Amy, Morning Cream." I said walking over to them.

"Good Morning Miss Gabriela, how did you sleep?" Cream asked as Cheese flew over to me. I patted him on the head.

"I…Umm I slept alright, I guess." I said scratching my head, Amy sighed shaking her head.

"Cream , remember I told you about what happened last night. She probably couldn't sleep the rest of the night, since Shadow broke inside." Amy said as Cheese pulled out a fork and knife, I could feel the heat on my face.

"Oh, Miss Gabriela. I'm sorry I completely forgot. I'm sorry!" Cream said looking a little upset. I walked over to her and crouched down to her level.

"That's all right Cream, It was an accident." I said smiling at her, she looked up at me then walked out to take the plates to the mess hall.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked walking up to her, Amy dusted off her hands.

"Nope, that's it. Cream took the last plate to the mess hall, come on lets go eat, then I want you opinion on what I should wear." Amy said taking my hand as we walked out of the kitchen. I began to dread helping Amy with her clothes. Everybody was already sitting down a long table, Sonic looked up from his plate smiling.

"Hey Gabriela! What's up?" He asked like nothing happened last night, I smiled right back at him.

"Nothing but the sky, and you?" I said trying to see where I could sit. Buster came out from under the table with a piece of pancake in his mouth, I smiled I took a quick glance at Tails' plate and noticed that a big piece was missing.

"I saved you a spot, I won't bite I promise. Just don't take my food!" Sonic said laughing, I laughed too and walked over to where he was sitting. This was way too cool!! I was sitting next to the coolest person well… hedgehog if you want to be specific. I happily ate my breakfast as they told me about mobius and their homes. Everybody jumped when Knuckles slammed his fist on the table.

"Where are you mutt!!!" He snarled standing up.

"What's the problem Knux?" Sonic asked, Knuckles turned to me furious.

"That mutt stole my pancake!!" He growled as he looked under the table. I heard a loud bark from across the room, Buster stood there half the pancake hanging from his mouth. Everybody cracked up laughing as knuckles chased Buster all over the room, I whistled for Buster and he came running over to me. He stopped only a second to finish eating the rest of the pancake, Then continued walking over to me. Knuckles stood there fuming , his fists clenched.

"Oh knuckles calm down! There's more pancakes in the kitchen." Amy said rolling her eyes, Knuckles stormed over to the table grabbed his plate and walked to the kitchen.

"Did somebody say Pancakes?" A loud high pitched voice said. Everybody turned to see a black thing come flying in, carrying a red backpack and had two large horns or ears its hard to tell.

"Bokun, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked standing up, Bokun smiled and flew over to the end of the table.

"I have a message from Dr. Eggman for Gabriela." Bokun said pulling out a yellow TV screen from the backpack. Eggman's face appeared on the screen smirking.

"Hello, Gabriela. I have a proposition for you. If you return the Chaos Emerald you stole from me, then I'll return something from to you." He said, I leaned closer to curious of what he was talking about, the screen changed to a prison cell.

"**MOM, DAD**!!" I cried out standing up, Sonic placed a hand on my shoulder.

" He has my parents!" I said struggling with the tears.

"Gabriela, stay where you are we-" My mom said but was cut off in mid sentence.

"If you want to see them alive again then I suggest you return the emerald ,alone." Eggman said smirking, the screen went black.

"Oh did I mention it has a explosive ending?" Bokun said laughing before taking off leaving the TV screen here, a second later the entire room was covered in smoke. Amy walked over to the side of the room opening a window, as the smoke drifted out of the room I could feel myself trembling. I sat there my head in my hands, tears streaming down my face.

"I should have just giving him the emerald when I had the chance." I cried shaking , a firm hand rested on my back.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll get your parents, I promise. Eggman won't know what hit him!" Sonic said , I looked up at him.

"Of course we're going to rescue your parents, you're our friend." Tails said walking over to me, with Buster next to him. Buster leaped up placing his forepaws on my shoulders bathing me with his tongue.

"I think that means he's going to help too!" Tails said laughing, I smiled feeling a little better.

"Thanks guys." I said. So it looked like I was going to have to rescue my parents from the bad guy and help Sonic and the guys return home. Sounds like a adventure to me.

* * *

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews!!! Well, here's a new chapter hope you enjoy. And don't forget review, review, review!!!~God Bless~**


	7. Chapter 7

Tails was in the bridge the rest of the day working on how to rescue my parents, meanwhile Cream showed me how to make her famous flower crowns. We sat outside on the runway of the Blue Typhoon as Amy told me all about the times 'her' Sonic saved her and their so called wedding plans. I just nodded and listened trying to make the crown, it turned out to be really pathetic especially when Buster would try to sit on my lap like when he was a puppy.

"Buster! Don't sit on me!" I said again for the seventh time, Buster walked around the three of us for a while , the walked back inside the ship.

"That one looks really nice Miss. Gabriela!" Cream said looking at the limp attempt for a daisy crown.

" I think I 'm getting the hang of it, but I don't think I'll be as good as you Cream." I said looking at the pathetic crown.

"Sure you will Gabriela!" A cheerful voice piped in, I turned around to see the Blue Blur himself grinning. I sighed shaking my head.

"You might change your mind , when you see mine." I said laughing a little, Sonic held out his hand to help me up.

"Tails found Eggman's base. Come on we want to show you how close they actually are." Sonic said , I nodded my head and followed him into the typhoon. I was quiet the entire way to the bridge, thinking about the recent news. _How did I let this happen? Are my parents still alive and what if they aren't?_ The thoughts pounded into my head, I didn't even realize that I was in the bridge until Sonic began shaking me.

"Are you okay, Gabriela?" Sonic asked , I blinked looking at him.

"Yeah, I…I just blanked out for a minute. So what where you saying?" I said looking towards Tails, Tails scratched his head.

"I was saying that Eggman's base is a few thousand miles away. But at Sonic's speed then its only a five minute run, I have to figure out how to gain entrance inside, Once I do that then everything else will be easy. But it could take a while." Tails said as he pulled up a map of the world , two bright dots blinked .

"The dot on the lower part is us , the upper Eggman." I looked at the map , it seemed incredibly far away. That was where my parents are held hostage.

"So how long do you think it's going to take to get my parents back?" I asked walking up to the screen, Sonic stood next to me.

"Two to three weeks." I whirled around to Tails.

" You're just guessing right, I mean you probably will finish earlier right?" I asked franticly.

"No, that's if I finish early. We have to plan everything, so your parents don't get hurt when Sonic rescues them. " Tails said standing up, I bit my lip. That was too long, what if Eggman's agreement was only for a certain amount of time? What if two weeks is two long or even two days?

"Don't worry so much Gabriela, we'll get your parents back." Sonic said lightly punching my arm, I sighed . I left the bridge without saying anything else, once the door was closed I ran and ran as fast as I could to my room. I wanted quiet, I wanted my parents back. I threw myself on the bed burying my face in the pillow, I heard the door open I didn't bother looking up. The bed sank in on one side , a hand lightly rested on my back, I felt myself trembling. I laid there in silence, slowly curiosity began to pick at my brain at who was in the room. My first guess was Sonic, but when I saw who it was I was almost shocked. Cream sat there looking at me with sad eyes.

" I understand how you feel, miss Gabriela. I miss my momma too." She said as a single tear fell, I reached over to her and hugged her finally letting the tears fall. She pulled away from me for a minute and reached behind her pulling out…a dainty daisy crown.

"Here, I made this one just for you. Please don't be sad, you're going to see your parents again, I know it." She said, I bit back tears as I remember the Sonic X episode 7, where Cream gave Chris a flower crown.

"_Way to go buddy. Cream will only give her flower crowns to the people she really likes a lot." _

" Thanks Cream, It really means a lot to me." I said bending my head down so she could place it on my head. I lightly touched it , then smiled at Cream.

" Miss Gabriela I came in here to tell you that Miss Amy and I were going to go on a picnic, do you want to come? We're going to wear our flower crowns." She said cheering right up, I jumped up taking her hands.

"Oh course I'm coming! I need to show Amy the beautiful flower crown you made me!" Cream smiled getting down from the bed, she took my hand and we walked outside. _I'm so selfish, I completely forgot Cream is here without her mother longer than I have and I'm older than her! _I thought to myself. Cream skipped happily next to me , telling me all the stuff she and Amy made for the picnic.

"Cream, where's Cheese? How come he isn't with you?" I asked looking around.

"I put Cheese down for a nap an hour ago, if he doesn't have his nap then he gets cranky." Cream said skipping through the door I held open. I laughed saying the exact same thing about myself if I don't get enough sleep. Amy stood there waiting with a flower crown on her head too, she continually swung the picnic basket back and forth.

"You look so pretty with the flower crown on , Gabriela!" Amy said as we walked over to her, I looked down to Cream.

"Thanks, Cream made it for me." I said swinging my arm that held on to Cream. Amy pulled out a flower Crown and gave it to Cream.

"Now we're all ready to go on a picnic!" Cream said grabbing Amy's free hand and began to drag us along with her.

"Do you know any nice picnicking spots nearby, Miss Gabriela?" Cream asked looking up at me, I pursed my lips trying to remember.

"There's a little river nearby, it had lots of wild flowers. Its about a five or seven minute walk."

"That sounds great, we can wade in the water after we eat!" Amy said walking a little bit faster. We spent the rest of the afternoon by the river, playing and splashing in the water. A little bit before dusk we left, when we got back to the Blue Typhoon I was suddenly reminded of my parents. I went to my room alone, Buster trotted in his tongue hanging out.

"What have you been up to Buster? I hope you haven't been bothering Knuckles." I said scratching his head. Then I had an idea. Knuckles, he could teach me how to defend myself, if I had to then I could go by myself and I would be able to defend myself. I got up and walked out the door, it was completely silent buster slipped his head under my hand. I looked down at him and crouched to his level.

"Do you know where Knuckles is? Can you take me to him?" I asked him looking him in the eyes. He just walked forward a little bit then turning to me, I followed him down several different twisting empty corridors, finally stopping at a grey door. I pushed it open looking around , my mouth was in the shape of a O when I saw the Master Emerald. I walked forward a little, the Master Emerald sat on a metal pedestal , it was connected to a long grey tube.

"Hello? Knuckles?" I called out reciving no reply, I walked up a small flight stairs to the Master Emerald. I was a few feet away from it, I had a strange feeling as I got closer. Something inside dared me to touch it, ever so slowly I reached out to touch it. I gasped at what I saw. My parents. They were in a cell, my dad was pacing back and forth , my mom sat on a bench her head resting on her hands. Dad walked up to the cell bars and banged his fist against the bars, a tray of food was slid under the bars, my heart was breaking as I watched my dad rock my mom saying something to her that I couldn't hear.

"Hey! Get away from there!" A voice shouted snapping me back into reality, I turned to who had yelled at me. Knuckles stood a few feet away from me.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here!" He growled, I backed away from the Master Emerald afraid of what he'd do if I stayed any longer near it.

"I called out for you , but you weren't here and I decided to wait here for you and…and I really wanted to look. It…I ..I saw my parents in a cell, then you came and then they disappeared." I stuttered out holding my hands out in front of me.

" The Master Emerald shows you what your heart desires, but you shouldn't have even been here! What did you even come here for?" Knuckles said still walking towards me.

"I..I was wondering if …if you could show me h…how to defend myself." I said , Buster bounded next to me.

"**You** wanted **ME **to teach you how to fight? Why would I do that?" He asked crossing his arms, finally stopping.

"Ummm, well…umm . I want to be sure that next time Shadow comes I might be able to stall for a few seconds until you or Sonic got there." I said, if I told him the real reason then he'd never teach me.

"I'm not going to teach you, it would be a waste of my time."

"Then could you give me a few tips, I came to you because I thought you'd be the expert." I said hoping flattery would work.

"You're right about that, and as for tips. I guess it wouldn't hurt. When ever you're about to punch some one make sure you have your thumb inside your fist. There happy?" Knuckles said scratching his ear, It wasn't all I hoped for in fact I basically wasted my time.

"Thanks." I muttered and walked down the stairs towards me room. _I'm going to get you back some how Mom and Dad. I promise._

**

* * *

**

**Hi THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!!!! Really thanks! well here's another chapter so please review, review,review, review!!!!! ~God Bless~**


	8. Chapter 8

I tossed and turned all night. The image of my parents in a cell haunted me, I turned on my side as Buster put his head on the edge of the bed. He continued his incessant whining. At home he would sleep with me at the foot of my bed, giving in I pulled on his fur some to help him get on the bed. But instead of squishing himself at the end of the small bed, he laid down right next to me his head resting on the edge of my pillow. I placed my arm around him , burying my face in his fur.

"Oh Buster, I'm so scared for Mom and Dad. I just have to rescue them, I have too. But I don't know how. I wish you could talk and help me think." I whispered into his fur, the only answer I got was him panting. I sighed relaxing a little, I knew when I was with Buster he'd protect me. Although it felt like I just closed my eyes it was soon time to get up, it was the same as the last morning. I yawned as I sat next to Sonic, he grinned at me.

"Rough night?" He asked before taking a bite of his breakfast. I nodded and ate some of the eggs and bacon on my plate, I could hear poor Buster scratching at the mess hall door. Knuckles refused to let Buster in afraid he'd steal his food again, I rested my head on my hand drifting away from the conversation of Amy and Cream and towards the image of my parents again. _I could try to get there myself, but Sonic and the guys wouldn't let me go by myself, They'd tell me to wait. I'd have to do it while everybody's asleep, but then there's the alarm system and I'm sure I can't deactivate it. A distraction would work , but where'd I get a dis-_

"Gabby are you feeling okay?" Sonic asked shaking me from my train of thought. I sat up brushing back a loose strand of hair, I looked back at them.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, just a little distract- I mean I feel kinda out of it, that's all I'm fine." I said standing up as I took my plate back to the kitchen, Buster nearly knocked me down when I opened the door. He bolted past me and over to Tails, Tails scratched Buster's head and slipped him a piece of bacon. I shook my head and walked back over to the kitchen, I spent the rest of the day wandering around trying to memorize all the corridors , well and thought of an rescue plan. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a red light began flashing, Tails voice came on the P.A. system.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! I repeat we have an intruder on board!" Tails said, I quickly looked around me to see if Shadow was behind me or someone. I ran down the hallway, when I passed an ajar door. Curiosity got to me and I peeked in. It was the storage room that had the Master Emerald , I saw a flash of white and black . Rouge. She got closer to the Master Emerald, a smirk on her face.

"What a beautiful gem, all mine for the taking!" She said to her self. A huge white fist came out slamming into her, she was about to splat against the wall when she opened her wings.

"Well, well, if it isn't the hothead himself!" She cooed as she flew back over to towards Knuckles.

"You're not laying a hand on the Master Emerald you thief!" Knuckles snarled, I watched them fight for about a minute when a thought pounded into my head. _Well here's the distraction you've been thinking about . Go, while everybody's trying to fight Rouge, it's now or never!_ I glanced around me, then I ran. I ran and ran until I reached the door leading outside, even then I didn't stop. I glanced back at the Blue Typhoon a tear sliding from my eye.

"I'm sorry, guys. But I have to get to my parents." I thought as I continued running, I finally stopped when I felt my lungs would burst. I gasped for breath leaning against a tree, heart pounding I pressed my head against the tree. Once I was sure my heart wouldn't jump out of my chest I continued onward walking at a fast pace. I had to get as far as possible before anyone noticed that I was gone, after three hours of walking my feet began to throb. I ignored it , reminding myself that every step I took brought me closer to my parents.

Dark soon fell upon the forest, I leaned against a tree ready to collapse. _How far have I walked? I must be at least a good twenty miles away? _I shivered , unfortunately I had forgotten to bring a bag with supplies and a blanket. At night its gets really cold even though during the day it was burning up, I wrapped my arms around me trying to keep warm. I walked some trying to make some more body heat. A flash of light appeared in front of me, I stumbled back my arm covering my eyes. I lowered my arm to see who was standing in front of me. After a lot of squinting I noticed glaring red eyes, gasping I took a few steps back.

"W…what are you doing here?" I asked my voice shaky. I heard him step forward towards me.

"I was about to ask the same thing." He said continuing towards me, I wasn't sure what to say. _Dummy! He can take you to your parents._

"I…I was trying to get to Dr. Eggman. I…I have the Chaos Emerald in exchange for my parents." I said trembling, my knees knocked together. A gust of cold wind hit me causing my teeth to chatter. I jumped when Shadow grabbed my arm.

" I'll take you to them, unless you prefer to walk the rest of way and sleep out in the cold." He said his deep voice sending the hairs on my spine straight up.

"I…uh…could you?" I asked grip on my arm tightened as he said "Chaos Control" a bright warm light engulfed us. We instantly were standing in a warm control room, a huge chair was facing the computer screen. It turned around to a smirking Eggman.

"_Welcome back Gabriela."_

* * *

**Hi everybody, thanks for all the great reviews!Hope you like it, review, review,review review!!!!!~God Bless~**


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome back, Gabriela." Dr. Eggman said looking directly at me. My stomach twisted and knoted as I realized where I was and what I was doing. _You're here to rescue your parents._ I shakily took a step forward, fingering my ring. Shadow watched me from the other end of the room arms crossed his stares only made me even more nervous.

"I…I'm here to get my parents back, Eggman." I said trying not to stutter and get my knees to stop shaking. Eggman stood up and walked a little ways towards me, his hands behind his back.

"I see…then would you be so kind as to handing me the Chaos Emerald?" He said holding out his hand, I took a step forward then stopped.

"What about my parents? I want to see them first or no deal." I said finally getting my voice straight, Eggman turned to his computer and pushed a few buttons. A few minutes later the door behind me opened up, a huge robot walked in holding two adults.

"**MOM! DAD!"** I cried out as I ran over to them as they were placed on the ground. I threw my arms around my parents neck as they hugged me, I struggled to keep from sobbing as they held me in their arms.

"What are you doing here? We told you to stay where you where. Oh Gabriela, You were right all along. I'm so sorry we didn't believe you." My mom said as she held me , I never wanted them to leave. Suddenly they were yanked backwards and out of my grasp. I turned to a smirking Eggman.

"You've seen your parents, now hand over the Chaos Emerald." He said, I walked over to him as I pulled the ring off my finger. Shakily I placed the ring in his gloved hand, he turned around and yanked out the gem placing it in a glass case.

"Take them back to their cell." I whirled around to see the robot walking out of the room with my parents in hand.

"**What! No!** You said if I brought the emerald then you'd let my parents go!" I said my voice rising, laughing Eggman turned to me.

"I said that I'd let you see your parents. I said nothing about letting them go." I ran over to the door and was about to chase down the bot when I felt someone grab my arm. _NO! Nobody is going to stop me from getting my parents!_ Knuckles small tip paid off as I swung my fist with as much strength I had at who had grabbed my arm . My hand throbbed when I pulled it back and tried to go after the robot. This time my captor grabbed both my arms holding them behind my back, shoving me to my knees. I squirmed and fought with all I had with no avail.

"**NO! MOM! DAD!"** I cried out as I watched them be taken away from me again.

**"NO! PLEASE! LET THEM GO! PLEASE! MOM! DAD!"** I cried as tears streamed down my face as I hopelessly tried to get to them. I stopped fighting when the door closed on the last image of my parents.

"Now, now, don't be such a child! At fourteen years of age you'd think that you'd act so." Eggman chided as he continued pushing buttons on the computer. Did he have any compassion?

"**You don't know what its like to see the people that mean the most to you be taken away! And you can't do a thing about it!"** I shouted at him, my heart felt like breaking. I was so close, so close to getting my parents back, then to have them taken away from me. I finally looked up to my captor, Shadow gave me a strange look as he held on to me. That was when I noticed his nose was bleeding some, guess knuckles tip did help some, I guess. He pulled me to my feet and lightly pushed me towards the door.

"I'll take her to a cell, Doctor." Shadow said prodding me to walk forward, Eggman waved his hand towards us as we walked into the hallway. The walls were completely metal, no color any where. My hands dropped to my side when Shadow released my arms, I sighed. This was going all wrong. How did I let this happen? I heard small growl behind me, I turned to look at Shadow. His glove had a small red stain as he touched his nose, I snapped my head back trying to keep a small smirk off my face. There was a fork in the hall when I went to the left I felt my arm being roughly yanked the other way. Once we were as far away as possible, I felt myself being shoved against the hallway wall. Red eyes glared at me, I cowered against the wall knowing I was in big trouble.

" Would you care to tell me how you were able to cause me to bleed?" He asked snarling, I shoved myself as far back as possible.

"I…I …I don't know. I…I just wanted to get to my parents. I'm sorry!" I said holding up my arms in front of my face. He pulled my arms away from my face, glaring at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you, humph! Even I have morals. Come on, you've already wasted a lot of my time." I walked down the hallway in silence, we passed a bunch of cells but neither of them held my parents. Shadow pulled out a pair of keys and opened a cell , I stepped through wincing when the cell door slammed shut. I turned around to the front of the cell ,Shadow had already left with out a word. I sat on a bench and cried my self to sleep. Everything had gone wrong. I should have listened to Sonic and Tails. Why didn't I listen?Why?

* * *

**Hi well, here's another chapter!! Sorry I haven't updated lately , really busy. Well hope this new chapter is okay, Sorry if it seemed rushed. I just really wanted to update!!!! Review,review,review,review!!! Oh and THANK YOU EVERYBODY!!!! Only nine chapters with 42 reviews!!wow!!! Thanks everybody, I hope this means my writing has improved!! Any way hope you like the chapter and review!~God Bless!~**


	10. Chapter 10

_He could hear their loud pants as they ran down the corridor, the thudding of heavy boots echoing in the hall. He looked back to see her blue eyes filled with fear, her hair whipping against her face. She yanked him back and pulled him into a room, closing the door. They began pounding on the door, she turned to him then ran over to the control panel in the room. _

"_Maria, they'll be here any minute!" He said his hand resting on her shoulder, she turned to him biting her lower lip._

"_I know. These escape pods should get us out of here." She said as she uncovered the two pods. _

"_I'll get in the second, once I send you first." _

"_But.."_

"_I promise, I'll be right behind you. Hurry! I think they'll be here in a second." She said pushing multiple buttons, he nodded then walked in the pod, she quickly shut it racing over to the control panel as the door was kicked down. A man walked in holding a gun, he glanced at Shadow then to Maria._

"_Step away from that lever!" He said pointing the gun at her, seeing her in danger Shadow began to kick at the pod._

"_No! Listen to him! No Maria!" He shouted as she grasped the lever._

" _**You don't know what its like to see the people that mean the most to you be taken away! And you can't do a thing about it!"**_

_The words echoed in his head as he saw the man pull the trigger and her falling to the ground. For a split second instead of Maria , he saw Gabriela. _

"_NO!"_

He sat straight up, his fur soaked in sweat. His heart was racing, his fists clenched he ran his hand through his matted quills. Teeth clenched he paced his so called living quarters, the image of Gabriela and Maria flashing in his mind. Unable to stop think of them he used Chaos Control to arrive at Gabriela's cell, silently opening the cell he walked over to her sleeping form. She was sleeping on her side, her hair slightly covering her face. He watched her sleep as he remembered that gruesome nightmare, ever do lightly he pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "_You don't know what its like to see the people that mean the most to you be taken away! And you can't do a thing about it!" _Her tear stricken face was now replaced with a calm almost peaceful one. He walked out of the cell, but before leaving he glanced at her face once again, then disappeared.

At the Blue Typhoon

Buster ran circles around Sonic trying to get his attention. Sonic laughed , the walked over to Knuckles.

"Dumb Dog." Knuckles muttered glancing at Buster, Sonic smirked.

"Did ya have trouble with Rouge?"

"No, that crazy bat isn't a - **HEY!**" Knuckles said right as Buster yanked on Knuckles glove, pulling it completely off. All they could see was a black tail scampering at the end of the hallway.

**"COME BACK YOU CRAZY MUTT**!" Knuckles shouted before running after Buster, Sonic clutched his stomach laughing. He ran after the two to see what was going to happen, a second later he caught up to Knuckles, two seconds later he caught up to Buster.

"You are going to be in so much trouble, Buster!" Sonic said laughing as he ran next to him. Strangely Buster ran into Gabriela's room, the bed was a mess clothes thrown on the floor, one thing was missing. Gabriela. Now Buster jumped on the bed running back and forth the jumped down and ran in the hall way leaving the slobbery glove in the doorway.

"Knuckles! When was the last you saw Gabriela?" Sonic asked as Knuckles ran in , quickly picking up the wet glove.

"I don't know, breakfast?" Knuckles replied, Sonic ran to the bridge, startling Tails.

"Tails! Where's Gabriela?" Sonic said quickly , when he recived the same reply from Tails he went to Amy then Cream getting the same dreadful answer.

"Sonic! I have footage of Gabriela, get here quick!" Tails said on the intercom, Sonic got there a second later.

"What is it , Tails?" Tails pulled up the footage of the outdoor camera.

"This is the exact time of when Rouge broke in, a few minutes after that…" Gabriela was running out of the Blue Typhoon, a small glare appeared in the camera.

"Tails, what was that glare?" Sonic asked, Tails magnified the video and focused on Gabriela.

"It's her ring, it must have caught the light from the sun and caused it. That was the last frame of her." Tails said frowning.

"Sonic, what do think she was doing?"

" Going to rescue her parents. I'll bet that with Rouge here to distract us, she figured it was a good chance to get away…Tails how much longer do you think it'll take to infiltrate Eggman's base?" Sonic said looking at the ground, he looked at Tails with that famous determination in his face. Knowing what he was thinking Tails replied.

" If you go by yourself, then tomorrow at mid day. But I think you should wait a day or two, Sonic we don't know where exactly Eggman is holding her prisoner." Tails said beginning to worry for his best friend. Sonic was looking outside, his head snapped to Tails.

"I'm going after her Tails, Tomorrow is the latest. I'm going to rescue her and her parents."

"But you could get killed, we have to plan this out."

"NO, Tails! I'm going I'll wait till tomorrow. If we don't have a plan by then I'll just wing it. If I die then I die at least it's helping a friend. There's no way anybody is going to talk me out of it , so save your breath. (A/N That last line I got from Sonic x epi. 77) That goes for you too, Amy!" Sonic snapped glancing at corridor, Shyly Amy stepped out of the hall.

"But Sonic-"

"I already told you and I'm not going to repeat myself." Sonic said as he walked out of the room, Tails and Amy looked at each other. They knew they weren't going to be able to talk him out of it, if he said he was going to do it then he was.

"If he's going to rescue her, then I'm going help him the most I can!" Tails said turning back to the computer, Amy nodded her head.

"_I just hope everybody will be okay."_

* * *

**Hi, well here's the next chapter, Sorry if you were expecting this to be in Gabriela's POV. I hope this isn't too rushed or that I made Shadow OCish or something. Well please,please,please,please,please Review!!!!**

**_P.S-THANKS STH FOR THE IDEA! Once again I love hearing your ideas so long as it isn't inappropriate!! Thanks for all the awesome reveiws! ~God Bless!~_**


	11. Chapter 11

I paced the cell, trying to think of how to escape. Usually in the movies there is a air vent or some kind of opening the villain forgets to cover up. I had to find a way out , I shook the bars hoping it was a rusty cell door and would fall off the hinges. No such luck. How I wished it would play out in the movies. So I have to wait like a damsel in distress, yay! I peered through the bar hoping for a set of keys hanging from a hook, only to see a key pad. Why did Eggman have to use state of the art technology? I sat on the bed sighing. I hope sonic gets here fast, I winced when another thought came to mind.

"What if he doesn't come? Maybe they don't want to come get me , because I left?" I whispered as I buried my head in my hands. What am I going to do?

Sonic's Pov

"How much longer till we're flying over Eggman's base?" I asked tapping my foot, Tails and I took off early in the morning in the X-Tornado.

"A few more minutes, Sonic. You can probably see it about…now." Tails replied back pointing in front of us. I over looked the leafy green trees to see a huge green base. Hehe, Couldn't egghead be more creative?

"Tails, I think I'm going to jump from here. I can talk to you through this headset , right?" I asked as I lightly touched the red headset attached to my ear.

"Yeah, but there's a possibility that we might break off-"

"No problem. I'll just wing it, see ya!" I said as I pushed up on the glass above me, opening the cockpit. The wind tore through my fur as I fell , with a loud thunk I landed. I dodged to the side as several different beams began shooting at me. One of the machines blew up , I look up at Tails he flashed me a thumbs up, doing the same I took off. Swerving left to right, narrowly avoiding the beams, I smirked as I ran straight through one of the machines. Not a scratch! I jumped up , curled myself in a ball and spin dashed as hard as I could , then CRACK! I flew through the metal roof , I fell and fell until I landed on a platform. I was dodging left and right again through the corridors, weaving in and out. I heard that familiar annoying laugh, screeching to a stop I turned around and kicked down a door. Bingo! Egghead was standing in front of a computer, He turned to me smirking.

"Why if it isn't the blue rat!"

" Where's Gabriela, Eggman?" I asked coolly walking over to him, he leaned against the computer.

"Why should I tell you?"

" Hmm, maybe because Tails I have you surrounded. Or that you don't have anybody to defend you?" I said smirking, I glanced around.

"I don't see any one of your dumb robots busting in?" I said placing a hand on my hip, he laughed replying

"Why would I need a robot when I have an ultimate life form?" A felt something slam into me, knocking me to the ground. I looked up to my rival's ruby eyes, he smirked at me.

"Hello Faker. What are you doing here?" He asked smirking, I jumped up shifting my feet.

"I came for Gabriela…What happened to your nose?" I asked noticing it looked broken or crooked. He snarled at me taking at step closer.

"That's none of your concern Faker!" He lunged at me, I jumped away. I quickly spin dashed towards him, knocking him backwards. I ran out of the control room Shadow close on my tail. We battled for who know's how long, Shadow was about to launch another attack of Chaos spears when the entire base shook.

"Grrah! Retreat! The base is about to explode, Shadow you have about five minutes to escape. You're on your own!" Egghead's voice came over the sound system.

"What! I've gotta move!" I yelped, I took off down the nearest corridor, zoomed through each hallway within a second. I heard loud banging, I did a u-turn and head towards the banging. Two human's were standing at the cell door.

"Back up! I'm going bust it down!" I shouted before slamming myself into it. I grabbed their hands and took off.

"Tails can you hear me?" I said into the headset.

"Loud and clear."

"Get to the front of the base, I've got Gabriela's parents. And hurry!" I zoomed as fast as I could dragging them with me.

"Where's Gabriela? Aren't you going back for her? You have to!" The mom said panicking.

"I will, we just need to get you outta here first." I said as we got to the top, Tails had the plane parked on top. I jumped up on the plane pulling them up, as I pulled them man up, Tails began moving the plane.

"WAIT TAILS! I have to go back for Gabriela!" I shouted over the roar of the engine. He didn't hear me ,as we took off of the base.

"TURN-" I began to shout when there was a deafening blast, the entire base as in flames.

Gabriela's Pov

I tried reaching out through the bars at the key pad when a blue spark shot out from it. I defiantly wasn't going to touch that! I leaned against the bars then fell to the floor , the cell door was open. I jumped up grinning and ran down the corridor , the whole place began to shake.

"Grrah! Retreat! The base is about to explode-" I only heard the beginning as I began to panic. I began running down the hall again ,hoping I could remember which one lead out of here. I was knocked to my knees from an other violent shaking, then everything began to collapse. I scrambled to my feet, only to get knock down again by a piece of broken ceiling. I tried to push it off my legs, only to find out that I was trapped. Tears began streaming down my face, this was it. I was never going to see my parents, my home, Buster or Sonic and the rest of the gang. Another piece of ceiling crashed down on me, right on top of my head. I felt a soothing, calm darkness beginning to overcome me, the last thing I could remember was a streak of black and red, then nothing.

* * *

**Hi, everybody! Well here's another chapter, hope you guys like it! Also STH you asked about my profile pictue I got it off of Mobius Encyclopedia look up Hope Kintobor and the picture should be near the bottom of the page, then click on the picture and save! I've been thinking about writing a fic about Hope Kintobor, she had no stories AT ALL!! I 'm not sure,if you think I should then tell me in your review! Anyway ENJOY! Thanks Everybody for the great reviews, 50 reviews and only eleven chapters?!!AWESOME!!!Please,please,please,please review,review,review, review!!! ~God Bless!~**


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic's Pov

There was deafening crack as the entire building collapsed, in a heap of fire and rubble. I heard Gabriela's parents hitting the window as they realized what happened to their daughter, I couldn't look away from the debris. I failed, I let a girl die, because I wasn't fast enough. The trip home seemed to last for hours, when we landed Gabriela's mom had to be carried from the plane. Her eyes were swollen from the tears, it was almost unbearable to look at her. Her father was silent as he held his weeping wife as they walked into the Blue Typhoon. Tails and I walked ahead of them leading the way up to the bridge, Amy held Cream as she sobbed when we told them. Her parents sat in a corner holding on to each other, they lost their only child. I walked out of the room the sadness becoming even more unbearable than it already was. The wind lightly tousled my quills as I looked out towards the trees, I'm the fastest thing alive how could I not be there in time? I heard Tails come running up towards me.

"S…SONIC!! Gabriela's parents said that they saw a black blur streak past them. I think it might have been Shadow, he might have saved her!" Tails said out of breath, instantly my spirits began to lift. Maybe, maybe Shadow saved her. He couldn't have left her, he didn't leave Chris at Prison Island when it was about to blow up. I had a new hope, I was going to find her, for her parents, for Amy, Cream, Tails and me too.

Gabriela's POV

I woke up to grass tickling my nose, I wiggled my nose hoping the feeling would go away. I was laying on my side the sun directly on me, warming me up. I opened my eyes and sat up looking around me, instantly I remembered everything that happened last. The ceiling falling on top of me, then a flash of black and red, what was that? I stood up looking around me, I was completely alone except for the loud chirping of the birds. I walked a little ways when a deep soft voice sent chills up my spine.

"_You're going the wrong way." _

I turned around to see Shadow standing a foot away from me, I took a step back a little afraid. We were in the middle of nowhere so no one would hear me scream if he decided to kill me for busting his nose.

"Hmmph! Some thanks for rescuing you." He said still walking towards me, I yelped as I backed into a tree.

"T…thanks. I…I…uhh… I'm going to go ahead and go back to the Blue Typhoon. Uhh… b..bye." I stuttered as I gripped the tree as he still walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the tree and began walking.

"W…where are we g…going?" I asked voice beginning to quiver. He didn't look at me when he answered.

"Don't you want to go back to that Faker and his friends?"

"Yeah-"

"That is what I'm doing. Walk faster!" He growled pulling me forward, I tried to keep pace with him but it was very difficult I was sure I heard him swear under his breath. I bit my lip as we continued through the forest. It was sundown and my feet began to throb, then a thought entered my head.

"W…Why don't you use Chaos Control?" I asked , I don't know why I didn't think about that earlier.

" Because, the emerald is lost. When I teleported here it disappeared. Hmm…I had hoped we'd be closer to that fox's ship apparently it'll be another day." He dropped my hand as he explained to me.

"We'll camp here for tonight, Look around for firewood. I believe that from your experience of camping that it will be very cool." I walked around looking for bits of sticks or twigs, after creating a pathetic pile of all twigs. With a quick Chaos Spear it was all aflame.

"I suggest you rest. Tommorow we'll be running."

"R…running?" I gulped, he had super speed how'd he expect me to keep up?

" I will be running, you'll be carried." He said sitting a little bit closer to the fire.

"O…oh okay…good night." I said as I laid on the grass, I looked up at the stars.

"Wow. They're so beautiful." I whispered as I stared at them it was like they were dancing.

"Hmm." I decided to go out on a limb.

"Does it ever seem like they're dancing? My mom said that wealthy people wear diamonds and other jewels because they can't see the stars in the city. While the people with less money get to see diamonds every night." I said, there was a eriee silence.

"Hmm. I suppose so, the view of the stars is…stunning from space." I didn't know what to say, should I continue or stop pushing my luck. A star streaked across the sky.

"A falling star! Make a wish…Hmm. I wish for my mom and dad to be safe." I said as I pointed to it streaking across the sky. It didn't surprise me that he didn't say anything, I stayed quiet for the rest of the night and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hi , well here's another chapter!!! Thanks everybody for the awesome reviews!!!! FIFTY-SIX reviews!!!! I'm shocked, I can't believe that this story has gotten the most reviews than all the other stories. I mean WOW!!! So thanks everybody for encouraging me and supporting me!! It's all for you guys!!! Well enjoy and review,review,review!!!! ~ God Bless!~**


	13. Chapter 13

I felt someone roughly shaking me, I mumbled and turned on my side.

"Get up!" A deep voice said shaking me even harder, I gasped as I was picked up. I looked around my vision slightly blurred, I was in someone's arms and that someone was Shadow. It was still dark but dawn was just barely beginning to peak over the horizon. I looked up at him, confused. Where was I? Then the memories of yesterday and the day before all came back to me.

"W…what are you doing?" I asked feeling very uncomfortable. I could hear a low growl coming from his chest, I looked up his expression wasn't a happy one.

"Taking you to that Faker or did you forget?" He snapped as he began to run, I closed my eyes from the stinging wind. After an hour or so, I felt myself turn beet red I lightly tapped his arm. He came to a stop glaring down at me.

"What?!" He growled, of course that made my question even harder to ask.

"I…um…well…I need to…uh…the call of nature?" I said my face completely red, he turned slightly red when he realized what I was saying. He placed me on the ground , then turned away from me, I walked over to a near by bush and…well you know. When I walked back I could still feel the heat on my face, he obviously was just as embarrassed as me, he wouldn't turn to me until I stood in front of him. He picked me up again and began running south once more, this time I kept my eyes open looking at the scenery. I had never realized how beautiful my world was, everything was green this season. And to my shock I felt as comfortable in Shadow's arms as I did with Sonic. He stopped then dashed to the side, I looked around to see a blue blur about to crash into us. Snarling Shadow dodged to the side still holding on to me, the blur bounced off a tree and was about to smash into us again. Shadow moved again this time dropping me on the ground and counterattacked the blur. The blue thing stopped for a moment to regain it's bearing when I recognized who it was.

"Sonic!" I shouted. Sonic turned to me grinning, I gasped as Shadow used Chaos Spear hitting Sonic. I jumped up and ran between them, standing in front of Sonic.

"Stop! Shadow it's Sonic!" I said looking directly at him, I turned away from him and threw my arms around Sonic's neck.

" Geeze Gabriela! Don't turn into Amy!" Sonic laughed as he returned the hug, I smiled so glad to see him again.

"Sorry! I think one Amy is enough!" Sonic grinned as we got back up. Shadow stood there watching us, his arms crossed.

"Come on , Gabby! Your parents are worried sick about you!" Sonic said as he scooped me up.

"Y…you mean they're alive?" I asked afraid that this was only a dream.

"Yeah, Come on or Knuckles is going to start putting a muzzle on Buster. He hasn't stopped whining since you left!" Sonic said as he began to run off, I looked over to Shadow.

"Wait a second!" I said turning to look at Shadow.

"Thank you. Thanks for bringing me back and for saving my life." I said smiling, he just looked at me then began running off in the opposite direction.

"Don't be upset about Shadow. He's just being himself." Sonic said, I guess I must have looked upset.

" Yeah, you're right. So…um…are you mad at me?" I asked looking away from him, I hadn't even thought that the guys would be mad at me. It was quiet for a minute.

"No. Actually, I'm impressed. Didn't know you had it in you to go to Egghead by yourself! That was really brave, although next time you might want to give me the heads up." Sonic chuckled as he began to run. I felt myself flush from the compliments, He thought I was brave. Me! I defiantly was going to need to be brave when I meet Amy, I knew she was furious. Five minutes went by as the Blue Typhoon came into view, I felt so relived to be back. Sonic placed me on the ground grabbing my hand, he grinned at me making the fear of Amy vanish…at least for that one second. Amy came flying out her red and yellow hammer in hand and held high in the air, I jumped behind Sonic.

"Do you know how worried we've been!? Don't you ever do that again!!" She hollered at me, I winced still using Sonic as a shield. He began backing up, I tripped falling backwards taking Sonic down along with me. I scooted backwards away from Amy, as she continued walking towards me.

"S…sorry Amy!! I won't do it again **PROMISE!!"** I said emphasizing on promise, she put one hand on her hip smirking at me.

"Of course you won't! Because next time you do… you'll feel the end of my hammer." She said turning on her heel as she began walking back to the ship. I sighed glad I made it through alive, Sonic began laughing at me. For some reason when ever he laughs everyone has to laugh…it contagious. He jumped up helping me up , we walked into the ship and down the corridors to my room, I looked up at him a little nervous yet excited. I pushed open the door to see my parents sitting on my bed, they looked up at us. I wasn't sure what to say. So I ran over to them throwing my arms around their necks as the tears began to fall.

"Mom! Dad! I…I missed you!" I cried hugging them as the held me, part of me wished that we'd stay in that moment forever.

"We're so sorry that we didn't believe in you." My mom said as she rubbed my back, My dad's arms had never felt so comforting.

"Thank you Sonic, for bringing Gabriela back." My dad said as he lightly kissed the top of my head.

" We can finally go back home and try to forget all about this." My mom said as she began ruffling my hair, I yanked myself away from them.

"What do you mean 'go back home' I…I don't want to leave!" I said horrified, I loved being here with them.

"Gabriela, we can't impose on them. They need to get back home, we'll just be in the way." My dad said gently as he began to give me a look for me to be quiet.

"NO! I'm not leaving!" I shouted as I stomped my foot then ran out of the room. This couldn't be happening! I ran and ran until I tripped landing on my stomach, I looked up to see Buster standing over me. I threw my arms around his neck sobbing, he gently nuzzled my neck then began to lick my face.

"I…I …I don't want to leave. I finally have …friends and some one to hang out with!" I cried into his fur, I felt a rush of wind then another. I glanced up to Sonic, he got down on his knees next to me. That was when I began to feel so embarrassed, he just told me I was brave and now I was crying like a little kid.

"Hey, don't cry! I don't want you to leave. We'll just convince your parents to let you stay with us for a bit, maybe they can stay too. Every thing will work out fine, Just smile." He said lightly placing his hand under my chin, I remembered when he told that to Princess Elise. _Smile. _Who knew that two simple words could be so comforting, that those two words could give hope. He helped me up as I brushed the tears away, one hand on his hip he smirked at me.

"It's alright to cry because the greatest smile comes after all the tears are gone." I was a little confused but some times Sonic said weird things.

"I'm waaiting! We aren't moving until you smile and trust me I don't have a lot of patience, well probably more than knucklehead." He said tapping his foot, I couldn't help but laugh. Knuckles can a knucklehead. He grinned at me.

" You're smile is all I need. Come on let's go convince your parents to let you stay. Race ya!" He said as he grabbed my hand and began running down the hall.

"I'll never beat you!" I gasped as we ran, he turned to me laughing. I let go of his hand and ran as fast as my feet could take me, which wasn't very fast compared to him. He slowed down to my pace, as I began to gasp for breath.

"Come on Gabby! You can run faster than that!"

"I'm not a super fast hedgehog like you! This is the fastest I can run!" I said looking to him as we ran next to each other. He only laughed at me again. Even though there was a possibility that I might go home, I didn't care at the moment I was racing with Sonic the hedgehog and having a blast.

* * *

**Sorry about have you guys on hold for so long! Really busy and laziness. Hehe sorry about that, well here's another chapter hope it doesn't dissapoint. Please,please Review, review, review!! Also SIXTY-TWO reviews?!! THANK YOU EVERYBODY!!! Seriously, you don't know how great it is to have that many reviews and none of them are bad!! So thanks everyone! Also this doesn't have any thing to do with the story but I have to say it, I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT MY BIRTHDAY TOMOROW!! Febuary 17!!umm... Sorry about spazzing out there. ~God Bless!~**


	14. Chapter 14

"Don't worry, Gabby! Who'd ever turn me down?" Sonic said smirking as we stood outside the door, I was trying to breathe again. I looked up at him and nearly laughed.

"I can list a few. Sonic… we…I…are you sure we won't be in the way?" I asked as I looked at the door, I was happy until we reached the door to my room.

" Absolutely! We could use a few extra hands around here, besides how's gonna keep Amy busy?" I grinned, sheepishly, Sonic grabbed my hand as he pushed open the door, walking in first. My parents were sitting on the bed, whispering to each other, they looked up at me obviously not happy. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, this wasn't going to work, I would have ran and hid somewhere in the huge ship but Sonic's grip on me was too tight.

"Mr. and Mrs. Aster, my fiends and I would love it if you'd let Gabriela stay with us. She's no bother really. Cream is the youngest and doesn't really have anyone she can play with and Amy would really like having another girl her age to hang out with." Sonic said, my parents exchanged looks then turned back to Sonic.

"Sonic…Would you be able to promise to keep her safe?" My heart practically stopped the moment the words came out.

"I can stay?" I asked almost afraid my dad would say he was joking, but he looked dead serious as he nodded his head. I turned to Sonic the both of us smiling, I ran over to my parents and gave them a huge hug.

"Thankyou,thankyou,thankyou,thankyou!!!" I chanted almost bouncing up and down, I looked back and saw Sonic grinning wildly.

"But…you have to promise that you won't do any thing reckless. Do you understand Gabriela?" My dad said as he rested his hands on my shoulders looking me right in the eye, I usually would be nervous when he did that but at the moment I just blurted out yes!

"Hey Gabby, why don't you go tell Amy and Cream that you're staying?" Sonic said placing a hand on his hip. I jumped up and ran out of the room, for once I was excited to see Amy

_Sonic's Pov_

Gabriela's parents watched her run out of the room , her face beaming as she ran to tell Amy. I turned to them, I knew they wanted to talk to me in private.

"Sonic… You do understand that that's our little girl. Please keep her safe." Mrs. Aster said her eyes brimming with tears, her husband had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

" I will Mr. and Mrs. Aster. She'll be completely safe with us, I promise." I said shaking my head, they still looked concerned but a little less nervous. Tears were exchanged when Gabriela's parents left, but soon after she was back to her happy self.

"Yo, Tails! Where's the next Chaos Emerald?" I asked leaning against the rail in the bridge, Tails was sitting in front of the main computer.

"Let me see…. A good thousand miles away. We should start preparing pretty soon." He said never looking away from the screen, I walked over to him looking up at the screen.

"Good job Tails. Come on, lets just hang for the rest of today." I said as I began to mess up his hair, He pushed my hand away grinning.

" Guess what! Gabriela had this great idea, how about we have a campfire outside tonight! Doesn't that sound romantic?" Amy said as she burst into the room, Gabriela, Cream and Buster following right behind her.

"Well, tonight isn't supposed to be too cold. And some times my parents and I would start a fire outside and roast marshmallows and weenies." Gabriela said her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Sounds cool to me, what do you think Tails?" I asked as I looked back down at Tails.

"Sound great! I can bring out my telescope and look at the stars."

"You have a telescope? That's so cool!" Gabriela gushed as she walked over to Tails, they talked about the telescope while Amy and Cream discussed what to eat. Buster just sat in the middle panting, that was when I noticed a piece of white cloth near his muzzle. I whistled for him and pulled out the piece, I began to grin ear to ear. Then burst out laughing when Knuckles ran into the room, his fists clenched as he looked around the room then stopped at Buster.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GLOVE, MUTT!" Knuckles shouted as he ran over to us, I doubled over laughing Gabriela turned bright red as she covered her face.

"Buster!" She moaned as she walked over to him, Knuckles was growling. Buster just sat there looking innocent as ever, laughing I gave Knuckles the small piece of what was left of his glove. He stormed out of the room slamming the door, Buster looked up at me and Gabriela looking at us like " What did I do?". Gabriela and I both looked at each other laughing again. A few hours later I was helping carry out the food for the campfire, Gabriela and Knuckles were carrying some firewood from the forest, everybody was helping out. Suddenly Gabriela dropped her firewood and ran over to the Blue Typhoon, I looked to over to why she was running when I saw Tails' arm's full of telescope parts, some about to fall. I was next to him in a second helping grab some parts about to fall, the three of us grinned knowing it was going to be a great night. Night soon fell with a slight chill, but with the fire blazing it was a cool treat, Knuckles had grabbed some wooden logs and placed them in circle around the fire. Amy began passing out weenies and stick to roast, Gabby was sitting next to me as she put two on her stick. That was when I noticed her humming a neat tune.

"Whatcha humming, Gabby?" I asked curiosity getting to me, she began to blush as she answered.

"Well, sometimes my parents and I would sing a song my mom wrote, although we weren't all that in tune."

"Really? Could you sing it for us?" I asked leaning towards her, her eyes widened.

"Yeah! Please Miss Gabriela!"

"Could you Gabby?"

"You should totally sing!" The guys gushed as they leaned closer.

"Oh..okay

_You Would Not Believe Your Eyes_

_If Ten Million Fireflies_

_Light Up The World As I Fell Asleep_

_Cause They Fill The Open Air  
_

_And Leave Teardrops Everywhere  
_

_You'd Think me Rude  
_

_But I Wouuld Just Stand And stare  
_

_I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
_

_It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
_

_Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems_

Cause I'd Get A Thousand Hugs  


_From Ten Thousand Lightning Bugs  
_

_As They Tried To Teach Me How To Dance  
_

_A Foxtrot Above My head  
_

_A Sockhop Beneath My Bed  
_

_A Disco Ball Is Just hanging By A thread  
_

_I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
_

_It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
_

_Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
_

_When I Fall Asleep  
_

_Leave My Door Open Just A crack  
_

_Please Take Me Away From Here  
_

_Cause I Feel Like Such An Insomniac  
_

_Please Take Me Away From Here  
_

_Why Do I Tire Of Counting Sheep  
_

_Please Take Me Away From Here  
_

_When I'm far Too Tired To Fall Asleep  
_

_To Ten Million Fireflies_

_I'm Weird Cause I Hate Goodbyes  
_

_I Got Misty Eyes As They Said Farewell  
_

_But I'll Know Where Several Are  
_

_If My Dreams Get Real Bizzare  
_

_Cause I Saved A Few And I Keep Them In A Jar  
_

_I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
_

_It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
_

_Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
_

_When I Fall Asleep  
_

_I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
_

_It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
_

_Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
_

_When I Fall Asleep  
_

_I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
_

_It's Hard To Say I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
_

_Because My Dreams Are Bursting At The Seams"_

"That was great- Hey look! All the stars are out!" Tails began to say when he noticed the stars, Gabriela and him ran over to the telescope peeking in.

"Oh wow! You have to see this Sonic!" Gabriela gasped as she looked in, I was next to her in an instant .

"Whoa! They look so close!" I said as I looked at the stars, they looked so close almost like you could touch them. I heard a soft thud , I saw Gabby laying flat on her back looking up at the stars. I did the same next to her the other's joining us a few moments later. Who's knows how we laid there just staring up at the twinkling stars, soon one by one the guy went back inside until it was just Gabby and me.

_Gabriela's Pov_

That night was amazing, roasted marshmallows and hot dogs tasted great. Sonic and I were the last one's to go inside, I had a funny feeling like I was being watched. Sonic went in ahead of me, I stayed behind telling him I wanted to look at the stars a minute longer. I looked around an nearly yelped when I saw bright red eyes. I blinked a little afraid that that was who I thought it was. They were gone, I shook my head. I must be hallucinating. I walked back inside and quickly fell asleep in my bed.

**Hi, everybody! Well here's another chapter! Thanks everyone for the birthday wishes!! That was way too cool! Also I do not own the song Fireflies, so I was planning for the story to be set in the Sonic X era but I used a Sonic game in the last chapter so sorry about that it just fit in with the story pretty good. please,please,please,please,please review, review,review,review!! Thanks! ~God Bless!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**"WHERE IS THAT MUTT!!"**

I fell out of bed startled awake from the shouts, I reached up and sat back down on the bed. My bed room door slammed open, Knuckles' face was redder than his fur.

"Alright Gabriela, you know where that monster mutt is! Where is he?!" He huffed as he stood in the door way, I yawned for a moment.

"You seriously need to stop waking me up like this." I said as I scratched my head lazily, I wasn't very much of a morning person.

"Just tell me where that dumb- HEY! COME BACK HERE!!" He shouted as he glanced out the door, then went running out into the hall. I jumped down and ran to the door to see Tails holding on to Buster's fur as they ran down the corridor. Giggling I went back inside and got dressed to help Amy and Cream cook breakfast, I hummed the song I sang last night as I walked down the corridor. A rush of blue streaked past me sending my neat hair everywhere, I turned around to see the blue hedgehog standing behind me his foot tapping impatiently.

"You finally woke up! With knuckles hollering all over the ship I would have thought that the dead might have been woken up!" He laughed as he flashed his famous smile, I grinned back then yawned again.

" Hehe, my dad would say that if a twister hit I wouldn't even wake up. Oh and you might want to help Tails escape, last I saw him was when he ran by my door holding Buster's fur and Knuckles wasn't too far behind." I said as I walked over to him, he rolled his eyes.

" I think Tails tried to walk Buster, but I think Buster's the one who walked Tails. I thought I heard him shouting for Buster to stop, or something." Sonic said shrugging his shoulders, I groaned I knew the feeling. When Buster gets energetic he is a running machine.

"Poor Tails, he was probably getting dragged." I began to shuffle my feet, still feeling sleepy. Sonic chuckled noticing my tired expression.

"Still haven't woken up?" I nodded my head no as I leaned against the wall still wanting to go back to sleep, I heard him laugh again then felt my feet leave the ground. I looked up at Sonic confused.

"I think some fresh air will do you some good. It always wakes me up and puts me in a good mood."

" You're always in a good mood, Sonic." I laughed as he began to jog down the hallway.

" Mainly, but not if you eat my chili dogs. Then you better stay away!" He laughed as began running full speed, I tried to keep my eyes open but the wind kept stinging my eyes. I felt Sonic placing me down, the sun was half-way up in the sky. I stretched my legs a little, looking around me. We were on top of a hill that overlooked the forest surrounding the Blue Typhoon, we could see the leafy tree tops and birds swooping down.

"Wow, its so pretty up here. I thought I knew my way around the forest, but it looks like I missed a few places." I said smiling at Sonic, he stretched some also nodding in reply.

"Hmm…Sonic?

"Yeah."

"What does planet Mobius look like? On some TV shows of you they only give small glimpses of what it looks like." I asked wondering if it was like earth or completely forestation.

" Well… It kinda looks like earth but… it has a lot more trees and well you know there isn't any humans, except Egghead." Sonic replied scratching his head trying to remember.

"I bet it's beautiful. I wish I could go." I said trying to imagine what it looked like, having more adventures with Sonic and the others.

"Well, maybe you can come with us." I froze when he said that, he'd want me to go with him? To Mobius?

"Y…you mean that?" I asked in complete shock, he grinned at me flashing his famous smile.

"Duh! It would be great if you could come!" He said , my heart began racing. Go to Mobius? It would be a dream come true. Then an image of my parents flashed in my mind, I grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked walking closer to me, I nodded my head.

"No, its just that…my parents won't let me. It's a miracle that they let me stay while you're here." I sighed sitting down, placing my head in my hands. Sonic plopped down beside me, as we looked over to tree tops. It was almost magical with the birds singing and the crickets chirping and to top it off there was a cool breeze that would tousle my hair now and then.

"Well we better get going. I'm sure Amy is about to throw a fit about us being late for breakfast." Sonic said finally breaking the silence, as he held out his hand to help me up. I looked up at him, not wanting to leave the serenity.

"Umm…I kinda want to stay a little bit longer. You can go ahead, I'll catch up in a little bit." I said giving him the puppy dog eyes. He covered his face moaning.

"Not the eyes! I can't stand the eyes! Geeze I'm a sucker for the eyes!" He groaned as he tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter. I laughed, then smirked at him

"Ha! Now I know you weakness!" I laughed he shook his head at me, he grinned then began looking a little worried.

" Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" He asked , I grinned up at him winking.

"You bet! I know my way around this forest and besides I know you would find me in a minute if I was in any danger." I said waving him off, he began walking off.

"All right see ya!" Then he was gone, I sighed shaking my head again. It was almost impossible to not be happy when you're with Sonic, I leaned back as I listened to the singing. After fifteen minutes went by I decided to leave , not wanting to meet the end of Amy's Piko Piko hammer. I was pretty sure I knew where I was going that is until I came to a clearing with a small pond I didn't remember, I groaned knowing I was in trouble now. There were huge trees surrounding the clearing, I kicked off my shoes and began climbing. I reached the top in record time, some times when my parents would have friends over and they'd bring their kids we'd race to the top. Only we didn't become friends since I always beat them to the top, I brushed the old memories away and looked around trying to see the Blue Typhoon. Shockingly I couldn't see it, now how can something so huge disappear? I leaned forward more when the worst happened, I lost my balance falling through the branches. They scratched my arms and whipped my face, I had barely enough time to scream when …I landed in someone's arms. I could feel myself trembling from the shock of the fall, I looked up to my rescuer expecting Sonic only to be met by ruby eyes. I wasn't sure what to do run or say thanks. Well he did save me once and now…again? What? That didn't make any sense, why would he do that and How did he know I was falling?

"Are you going to say something or gawk at me all day?!" He growled as he placed me down, my legs were trembling and nearly fell again.

"S…sorry. I umm thanks for saving me again." I stuttered trying to compose myself. He rolled his eyes and began walking away from me, I ran to catch up with him.

"Wait! H…how did you know I was in danger? W…were you following me? Was that you the night before?" I asked trying desperately to keep up with him, he stopped and looked at me.

"Does it matter?" He snapped at me, then began walking off. I stood there stunned as he walked away, I walked over to the pond unsure of what to do next. I looked at my reflection, my wavy brown hair was a mess and I could clearly see some scratches. But what shocked me most was that I saw the image of a familiar boy with short brown hair and blue eyes. Chris? I looked up to see Shadow just staring at me, I began to feel very uncomfortable. Did I remind him of…No. That wouldn't be possible, not liking him staring at me I began walking in the opposite direction hoping it was the right way.

" You're going the wrong way…again." A deep voice said right behind me, I whirled around creeped out. His face was emotionless as he began walking ahead of me in the exact opposite direction, I stood there stunned.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked not even looking back, since I had no way of knowing where to go so I followed him. We walked in silence for a bit when a thought crossed my mind. What if he was taking me to Dr. Eggman? I don't have the Chaos Emerald, so why would he do that? I followed him warily, He stopped and turned back to me.

"I'm not taking you to the Doctor. If that's what you're thinking." Once again he completely took me by surprise, how did he know that?

"T…then why are you helping me? Is it because of the-" I began the found myself unable to continue the question, we stood there face to face. His eyes looked over me, he turned his back on me looking straight ahead.

"No, not her promise. Something you said…come on before that faker starts to think I kidnapped you again." He said slowly then his tone of voice began to rise as he began walking again, leaving me even more confused. Something I said? What could that be? I thought about it the entire walk back to the Blue Typhoon, I only stopped when I collided into Shadow. We were at the edge of the clearing of the Blue Typhoon, I looked up to say thanks but he was gone again. Disappearing like a…well **like a shadow.**

* * *

**Well here's another chapter! Umm... I really hope I don't make Gabriela into another Chris Thorndyke, don't get me wrong he's all right but not my favorite. And sorry if from now on it seems kinda off, I'm not sure where to go from here so I'd really love to hear what you think. I wasn't planning on continuing this story in the beginning but since I had a lot of good feedback I want to continue it. So...I NEED YOUR HELP!! Thanks everybody for the reviews I'm just...Amazed Seventy-one reviews! Wow, thanks everyone, really thanks. I hope you like it, and sorry if you don't. Please,please,please,review,review,review!! And suggestions Please! ~God Bless!~**


	16. Chapter 16

A week passed by Sonic and the others found another chaos emerald in a nearby. Meaning one of us had to dive down into a nearby pond, obviously that wasn't sonic. The sky was beginning to get covered with white clouds, I grinned looking up at them from the roof of the Blue Typhoon. It almost seemed like a dream, who gets to have an adventure with their heroes? A soft wind tickled my face with my hair, as I heard the sound of footsteps knowing who it was.

" Enjoying the day?" He said standing next to me, I looked over at the cobalt hedgehog.

"Yup! I'm going to try to get as much as possible, Tails said he thought that it would start to rain soon." I said looking back up, he laughed.

"Anyway, Tails said he spotted Eggman heading our direction so we should probably get inside." He said holding out his hand, I took it. I started to run ahead.

"Race ya to the bridge!" I laughed knowing that I would never ever beat him, but it was still fun. A blue bur zoomed past me laughing the whole time, I sped up and he slowed down to my pace. Smirking he turned around running backwards his hands behind his head.

"Showoff!" Sonic continued to laugh as we ran into the bridge. Tails' face never left the computer, his fingers were a blur as he prepared the Blue Typhoon for battle.

"How much longer till he gets here, Tails?" I asked looking over his shoulder, trying to figure out how he was doing everything. Tails had been showing me how to use the Blue Typhoons computer if he wasn't able to, and let me tell you it wasn't easy. Memorizing all the buttons and switches looked easier than it looked.

"Within the next hour so be ready. Gabriela could you keep track of the power while I put up the defenses?"

"Sure, but are you sure I can do it?" I asked excited but afraid I might mess things up. Tails turned to me grinning.

"I know you can, Gabriela. It's really simple…" He said then explained everything to me again. I glanced to the side when something caught my eye, I walked over to a table.

" Where did this come from? This is my old slingshot!" I said flipping it around grinning mischievously, I could hear cats yowling from missed shots.

"Your parents called and asked me to pick up some stuff they thought you might want like clothes and other things." Sonic said tossing me a stone, I put in the sling shot and aimed for a empty coke can…then missed it ,rebounded off the table and bounced off the glass window. I turned a bright red remembering all the broken windows I hit, Sonic laughed shaking his head.

"Well…I wasn't very good at it but it was something to do." I laughed as I went over to pick up the stone, I flipped the stone over in my hand all the memories flooding in.

"I left all the things in your room so you can unpack later, it almost time to crack and scramble an Eggman!" Sonic said looking out the window, Eggman's battleship was a dot in the distance.

"Sonic make sure Amy and Cream are inside, Gabriela start monitoring the screens, its about to get hectic." Tails said as he glanced out the window, I ran over to the station next to Tails as I placed on a ear set. I pulled up the monitoring screen, green bars showed up displaying the power levels.

"All systems have full power Tails." I said looking over every single detail. Sonic ran back in Amy and Cream running behind him.

"Gabriela is the Master Emeralds power stable?" I opened another screen showing the M.E power.

"It's stable Tails."

"Okay, Sonic you ready?" He asked turning to his blue brother, with a wink and a thumbs up Sonic ran out of the ship full speed towards Eggman. With each passing minute Eggman advanced on our ship, my eyes glued to the screen only glancing out the window for a split second.

"Yo, Tails! Can ya hear me buddy?" Sonic's voice came over the intercom through his wireless headset.

"Clear as crystal!"

"Great! Well I'll talk later, time to beat an egg!"

"You already used that line Sonic! Or something similar!" I chimed in rolling my eyes.

"Well I can't always come up with new lines can I?" I could hear him laughing, only Sonic could make fight robots sound so fun. Eggman's face showed up on our screen.

"Tails! How did he-"

"Why hello Gabriela, Tails! I've just decided to tell you to say farewell to Sonic and your ship. You won't survive my latest creation, the Extant power laser!" He laughed, I gritted my teeth turning to Tails.

"How do I get rid of his hologram?" My fingers flew on the keyboard, one click and he was gone. A white flashed on the screen Eggman appearing again.

"Oh,ho,ho! Thought you'd get rid of me that easily?" He laughed .

"Yeah, we're tired of seeing a grossly fat doctor!" I snapped trying to figure out a way to get rid of him again.

"How dare you call the great Doctor that!" A yellow robot appeared on the screen, he was pushed to the side by a grey robot.

"Yeah! Hasn't your mother taught you manners, kid?!"

"Yeah but why bother using them on a bunch of bolt heads! And I'm not a kid! I'm fourteen for your information!" I growled as I jumped up glaring at them. Eggman laughed again then looked directly at me.

"What makes you think you're better than that Chris kid? At least he was a help them, what can you do?" He sneered, I bit back a gasp.

"She's a bigger help than your robots!" Tails shouted then hit a button removing Eggman from the screen. He sighed slouching into the seat, I sat back down. Eggman's words echoing in my head, the same doubts as before coming up again. Tails pulled up a screen showing Sonic ramming straight through Eggman's robots, it was becoming impossible to keep up with the blue blur.

"Sonic! Watch out for Eggman's laser, I have a feeling this isn't going to be like last time." Tails said as he continued to push several different button.

"No problem, Tails! I'm sure we can handle what ever Egghead hits us with."

I looked back down at the energy levels gasping, the master Emerald's power was going down fast! I jumped up out of my seat and began to run out of the bridge.

"Tails there's something wrong with the Master Emerald! I'm going to check on knuckles!" I shouted as I ran out of the room and down the hallway. I threw the door open panting as I looked around for Knuckles. I saw a flash of white and black, I walked up the stairs of the shrine. A familiar white bat was standing on the steps.

"Rouge! What are you doing here? If you're here to steal the Emerald do it another day, we need it!" I said holding up my fists, as thought I could actually fight her.

"Slow down, Honey! I just wanted to return this-" She tossed me something I barely caught it. My mouth dropped, it was my ring except where the chaos emerald was had a sapphire stone just like the old one.

"Rouge! Thank you! How did you-

" What can I say. I understand a girl and her jewelry, I thought since the Chaos Emerald was gone that this might be a good substitute." I flipped the ring around in shock that I had it in my hand again, I looked up at her smirking.

"Thanks a lot I-" A red blur jumped in front of me.

" What's she doing here, Gabriela? And what are you doing here with the Master Emerald?" Knuckles growled, I gasped realizing why I even came down here.

"There's something wrong with the Master Emerald! It's powers are dropping fast, I came to see what is wrong." I said walking past them resting my hand on the huge gem, something was wrong, deadly wrong and it wasn't just the Emerald. Something bigger much bigger and we were going to be in the middle of it.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Sorry about the long wait-groundings( mumbles..dumb cat...ate ...hamburger...patties)Hehe, please don't mention it. Anyway, I have a new idea from an old review so this is why I need reviews! You never know if your old reviews might spark the next chapter! Thanks everyone for the reviews I'm hoping for one hundred but thats far off. Thanks everone for your support, Sometimes a writer needs your feedback. Okay enough about that, I'm still looking for suggestions if you have any. I hope this chapter isn't too rushed. so thanks everone and review,review,review,review!!!~God Bless!~**


	17. Chapter 17

As I rested my hand on the Emerald the entire ship began to shake. Hard! I ended up falling on the floor, Rouge landed in Knuckles arms as the ship continued to shake.

"Wwwhaaats happening!!" I shouted clinging to the master emerald.

"I don't know!" Knuckles shouted, Rouge held on to Knuckles until the shaking finally stopped. I pulled myself up, then ran down the stairs to the wall phone in the room. I quickly pressed 672 then waited for Tails to answer.

"Gabriela are you okay?" He asked, I could her Cream asking Amy if the shaking ended.

"Yeah, We're fine. What was all that shaking?" I asked watching Knuckles and Rouge shove each other away.

"We were under attack. Sonic got inside Eggman's ship, but we've lost contact. Did you-" He was cut off as the ship began to shake again, I bit my tongue trying not to cry out.

"Tails! Tails is everyone okay?" I called into the phone when the shaking stopped again.

"Yeah, I beginning to worry about Sonic he should have checked in. Oh, what did you say about the Master Emerald?" He answered, I brushed a piece of hair away from my face before answering.

"I haven't figured it out yet, hold on-" I held the phone away from my ear then looked towards Knuckles.

"Knuckles did you see anything wrong with the Master Emerald?" I shouted, He looked at me then walked around the Emerald inspecting everything.

"There's nothing wrong with it." He called back, Rouge watched him eyeing the Emerald.

" Tails, could you check the power levels again? Knuckles says there's nothing wrong." I said, he put the phone down leaving me on hold. I could hear Knuckles growling at Rouge to keep her grubby hands of the emerald, I shook my head grinning. It was so funny to see them arguing, especially knowing that they're in love and they don't even know it! I was snapped out my thoughts as Tails came back on the receiver.

"The power levels are back to normal, that's…strange. What ever was wrong is fixed now, Hurry back over here I really need your help."

"Sure, no problem! Only…Rouge is here. Should you send Amy here to help Knuckles get rid of her?" I asked beginning to whisper.

"Hold up darling! I'm on your side, Eggman's planning something big, I don't know what. But-" Rouge said appearing next to me, causing me to yelp from surprise.

"If you really were on our side then you would have stayed until you found out what he was planning!" Knuckles shouted even though he was right behind her, She balled up her fists turning to him.

"Well excuse me, Knucklehead! I was just considerate to you and the rest of the crew, but if you feel that way!" She yelled back, then turned on her heel heading towards the door. I handed the phone to knuckles then ran after Rouge.

"Hold up! Don't leave! I believe you, it was really sweet of you to warn us and to give me back my ring. Please stay, if Eggman really is planning something big then you'd be a big help." I said she turned around, noticing my opening I leaned over to her and whispered

"Did you know Knuckles really likes you? He just acts so macho sometimes." Rouge began grinning then glanced towards Knuckles who was speaking to Tails.

"Well…Since you put it that way. I suppose I could stay for a bit." She said crossing her arms.

"Thanks! Come on, I have to go help Tails at the bridge." I said grabbing her hand pulling her towards the door. We made it to the bridge a few minutes afterward, Amy was pacing the floor, Cream sat in my spot filling in for me.

"Thanks for filling for me, Cream. I'll take over, you might want to stay with Amy for a bit." I said walking over to her, nodding okay she slid off the seat and walked over to Amy.

" Any sign of Sonic?" I asked already knowing the answer, Amy wouldn't be pacing if things weren't bad. Nodding his head 'no' Tails continued pulling up different defenses, I checked the power levels again to see if it changed any but everything was the same. I looked up as Eggman's ship went up in flames, Tails and I looked over to each other the worry was evident in our eyes.

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic can you hear me?" Tails asked speaking in his headset, all we could hear was scratching. Tails zoomed in on Eggman's ship till we could see a blue speck, everyone began cheering. The blue blur jumped down from the ship and began running in our direction, I got off my seat and ran out of the room towards the landing strip on the Blue Typhoon to meet him. It was even more cloudy and dark and especially windy than when I was last out there. Instantly I noticed something was wrong when Sonic ran up on the landing, he stopped a little ways ahead of me, just staring. He walked the rest of the way over towards me, I grinned running the rest of the way to him.

"Hey, Sonic! How did it go? Sonic?" I asked he walked past me completely ignoring me. I caught up to him again, he was quiet, never even turning to me.

"Sonic? Sonic, are you okay? Is something wrong? Sonic-"

"Shut up and leave me alone! I don't feel like listening to your whining!" He snapped glaring at me, I jumped back in shock. Whining? What the heck is wrong with him? He walked into the blue typhoon leaving me outside alone. I bit my lower lip, what happened that changed him so? I pushed my hair back as the wind blew it against my face, then I felt a familiar chill. I turned around to see Shadow standing behind me, his red eyes looking where Sonic once was.

"S…shadow what are you doing here?" I asked pushing my hair back again beginning to get frustrated with the wind, he walked over to me.

"Do you know what's wrong with Sonic? Why is he acting so weird?" I asked my voice beginning to rise as I pushed my hair back again! He just stared at me then looked back at where Sonic had left.

" I suggest you leave while you still can. It's going to get dangerous." He said softly still staring at me, I huffed.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean ' It's going to get dangerous?' Shadow what are you not telling me. Grrr!" I said throwing my hair back again, I almost saw a smirk as he reached over an pushed my hair behind my ear, completely shocking me. It seemed like every time we met, my idea of Shadow changes.

"Just listen for once, get out and as far from here as possible. Sonic's changed and its not for the best." He said then turned around and began walking away leaving me wanting more answers and even more confused. I stood there for a minute wrapping my arms around myself then walked back inside Shadow's words echoing in my mind.

"_Sonic's changed and its not for the best."_

"_Get out and as far from here as possible."_

"_It's going to get dangerous."_

What did he mean "Sonic's changed?" Changed how? I thought about it as I walked through the Typhoon. When I got back to the bridge everyone was laughing and smiling, they obvious didn't notice Sonic acting different. I noticed that he wasn't with the rest of the gang, but when I asked about him they said he was in his room resting. I didn't know where his room was so I went back to mine, I jumped when Buster nuzzled my hand. Why was I so jittery? I got down on one knee scratching Buster's head.

"Hey, Buster. Where have you been, buddy?" I asked his brown eyes held no answer for me, I sighed then got back up and walked back to my room Buster trailing beside me. Maybe tomorrow will be better……or worse.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Sorry about the long wait again! Well what's wrong with Sonic? What was the big plan? What's up with Shadow? More will be revealed in the next chapter,hehe! Okay I've said this in my other story but I'll say it again. I've been reading a story called _Oblivion. _And I absolutly love it, its not something I would usually read but I found myself wanting to read more. "The Sonic heros have now taken over the world and have forced everyone into their ' training camp' everyone is put in different groups depending on your personality. Danielle is captured by the one and only Shadow the hedgehog and placed in his division, will she be able to escape them?" If you go to my profile then to favorite stories and it should be there. I love it, and I hope some of you will check it out and leave a review. Oh and THANKS EVERYONE who reviewed!! I still can't believe I have 77 reviews on this story!! Thanks everyone and please don't forget review,review,review,review,review,review!! Thanks! ~God Bless!~**


	18. Chapter 18

A roll of thunder woke me up. I wiped some drool off the side of my mouth, Buster began whimpering next to me. I reached over to scratch his head as I looked out the window, the dark clouds outside almost making the day look night.

"Buster, there's something wrong. I've never seen the sky so dark and Sonic was acting so weird yesterday." I said wrapping my arms around myself, it had suddenly gotten cold over night. I quickly slipped into a long sleeve deep blue shirt and jeans that matched my ring. I walked down to the mess hall , everyone was seated and eating…except Sonic. He was nowhere in sight, it seemed that there was tension in the room. As I sat next to Tails I noticed Cream sniffling, I put my fork down and turned to Cream.

"What's wrong Cream?" I asked, I almost wished that I hadn't asked.

"Mr. Sonic pushed me and Cheese." She said beginning to tear up again, Amy wrapped her arm around Cream.

"What? When?" I asked leaning forward but I never got my answer as Sonic walked in holding a plate. I was about to say I saved him a seat but bit my tongue. He seemed…dangerous almost. Everyone was quiet, as Sonic walked around the table to the empty side of the bench. Then I heard a loud whine come from Buster, he came running from where Sonic was. He ran straight over to me resting his head in my lap.

"Did you kick him?!" I said nearly shouting, you mess with me but don't mess with my dog.

" He was in my way! Next time keep a better reign on your mutt." He snapped glaring at me, I stood up carrying my plate. Knuckles jumped up his fists raised, his jaw set.

"What is wrong with you Sonic!" He growled, Sonic just glared at him as he sat down.

"Answer me!"

"Why should I?" Knuckles flung his plate at Sonic's head, with one swift movement he had it in his hand then threw it against the wall.

"I'm scared, Amy." Cream whispered as she moved closer to Amy, Amy stood up pulling Cream with her.

"What is your problem, Sonic! You've never been like this before!" She asked, Sonic looked at her then turned back to Knuckles.

"Come on Cream, lets go eat in the kitchen." Amy said lightly pulling Cream towards the door, I followed them out. We ate in silence, why was Sonic acting like this? I scratched Buster's head and slipped him a piece of hash brown. We piled all the scraps together so Cream could feed Buster as Amy and I washed dishes.

"Amy, why do you think Sonic is acting this way?" I whispered so Cream didn't hear, Amy passed me a plate to dry.

"I don't know. But I'm really worried and-" She was cut off as Knuckles walked in and passed me his plate. I left right after that and went looking for Tails, he was Sonic's best friend so he'd know what was wrong. The first place I looked was the bridge, as I pushed the door open and walked along a small wall that opened into the bridge. Sonic's head snapped towards me, Tails looked over to me sheepishly.

"What do you want?" Sonic growled, I took a step back when I saw him clench his fist.

"I…I…I was just…I wanted to talk to Tails about…about the Master Emerald's weird power.." I said quickly making up an excuse.

"He's busy right now, come back later." Sonic sneered then turned back to Tails, I turned around and began to walk back towards the door. As I opened the door Sonic began talking…

"Tails, where is the other Chaos Emerald?"

"Sonic you know we only have three, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Tails. There's another Chaos Emerald here I can feel it." Sonic said. I leaned against the wall listening to what they were saying. Another Chaos Emerald? Where could that be?

"I don't know Sonic! We only have three that other Emerald might be the Master Emerald. But I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Tails said beginning to lightly stutter, I nearly gasped at how Sonic was talking to Tails. They're practically brothers.

"Fine! But I know there is one here, Tails." Sonic growled, I heard him start walking towards the door, I quickly ran out of the hall and back to my room. I slammed the door panting and out of breath, I leaned against the door. Buster walked over to me from the other side of the room, he walked over to me and lightly licked my face. I leaned against him, what the heck was happening to Sonic?

"Oh Buster, Sonic is being so…so…I don't know so rude? Different?" I sighed into his fur. What did he mean about another Chaos Emerald, the word Emerald made me think of my ring. I lifted my hand to look at it, then gasped. The blue stone lightly glowed, I groaned knowing what Rouge did. That must be why the Master Emerald was acting weird and why Sonic was saying about another Emerald! I instantly jumped up, where was Rouge during breakfast? I jumped to my feet, threw open the door and began running towards the Cargo hold. I turned to look back to see if Buster was behind me when I crashed into something, we both fell to the ground. I looked up to see Sonic across from me, instantly I stuck my hand in my pocket before Sonic could see.

"S…sorry!" I stuttered out as we got up, he glared at me then continued walking past me. My heart was racing, after a deep breath I continued to run back to the hold.

"Knuckles! Knuckles!" I shouted as I ran into the room, I looked up at the shrine. He turned to me his arms crossed, I ran up the steps.

"Knuckles, where's Rouge??"

"She finally left, I thought she would never leave!"

"What! But! Knuckles when she gave me my ring back also gave me a-" I began to say but I saw something from the corner of my eye, a blue blur. He stepped from the shadows his green eyes piercing at us.

"She gave you a what?" He asked walking up the steps, I swallowed taking a few steps back.

"Umm…Uh… we she…she gave me a bracelet…I …just wanted to say thanks. Umm…I …I'm going to go see if Amy…" I said as he stepped up walking towards me as I tried to get down, with a quick flash his hand tightly gripped my arm.

" You have the Chaos Emerald don't you?" He asked his face inches from mine, that was when I noticed his usually cheerful emerald eyes where clouded over with a shade of grey.

"N…no! Let go of me!" I said trying to pull away from him, his grip tightened on me as I fought against him. A huge fist came between us, I fell to my knees as Knuckles jumped in front of us.

" Alright Sonic I've had enough of you! Gabriela get out of here." Knuckles growled, I felt chills run through my spine as Sonic answered him.

"Do you really think you're going to stop me? You've got another thing coming redhead!" He laughed then tried to lunge for me, but came in contact with a white fist. I quickly got up, ran down the stairs as fast I could push myself towards Amy. I could hear banging and crashing echoing as I ran down the corridor, I heard the sound of feet behind me. My heart thudded in my ears as I slammed my door closed, I was planning on Amy's room but mine was closer and I could call Tails on the intercom. I pushed my nightstand and what ever was heavy against the door, as I lifted the phone, the door began to shake and rattle. With trembling fingers I tried to push the right numbers but kept messing up as the banging continued to get louder and louder- CRASH! The door and it's contents flew across the room, in the midst of the smoke I could make out Sonic's outline. I turned back to phone right as Tails picked up,

"Hello? Gabriela what's with-"Sonic grabbed the phone and put it down on the receiver and turned to me before I could answer Tails. I pressed myself against the wall trying to keep as far from him as possible, he smirked at me. I was cornered and had no way to escape.

" Where is it Gabriela?"

"I…I don't know." He stepped towards me one hand on the wall next to my head, I couldn't think straight. This wasn't Sonic the hedgehog, it couldn't be! Eggman must have done something to him or I don't know!

"Gabriela, I don't have much patience. Tell me now and I won't hurt you."

"You've never had much patience." I muttered silently to myself, then yelped as his other hand slammed into the wall beside my head. In most stories I read on the internet it sounded crazy when they made Sonic the bad guy, he doesn't look scary but now I found out that the heroes are the ones that look the scariest when they change.

"Now Gabriela!" He snarled leaning over me, I shook my head. He raised his hand above my head, I closed my eyes expecting the impact. When something slammed into Sonic, I slid to the ground weak from fright. I looked up to see a ebony and ruby hedgehog standing in front of me, Shadow. Red eyes turned to me, he held out his hand to help me up. I could feel myself shaking as I stood

"I warned you didn't I?" He growled, I shrunk back.

"Yeah, but you didn't make any sense so I stayed. Sonic is my friend and I won't leave him when something goes wrong. So I'm guessing you know what's wrong with Sonic?" I asked glancing past him to see that he had thrown Sonic through two walls.

"Unfortunately yes. Dr. Eggman has placed him under a mind control devise."

"What? Mind control? But- Watch out!" I began to say as a blur cut through the air narrowly missing us. Sonic turned to us, then smirked seeing Shadow.

"So you've decided to come back?" He said grinning evilly, Shadow stepped in front of me.

"Faker snap out of it! This isn't what you want, you fight against the Doctor, not work for him." Shadow growled, he laughed as he lunged to him knocking them to ground.

"Ha! I've changed sides now, the great Doctor has much more he can offer me than these 'kids'!" He sneered throwing a punch, Shadow dodged to the side landing a kick to Sonic. Sonic pushed himself off the wall, propelling himself towards me, jumped to the side as he landed next me. I tried to run towards Shadow but Sonic quickly grabbed my arm turning me towards him.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted as I tried to fight against him, he laughed.

" Just give me the emerald Gabriela and I'll leave!"

"No!" I gasped as threw myself backwards causing us to fall to the ground, his grip on me loosened as he tried to stop from falling which gave me a chance to get away as Shadow spin dashed at Sonic. Sonic rolled to the side barely escaping Shadow, he jumped up and was about to start walking towards me when his watch began to beep.

"What is it Doctor?" He answered looking down at his watch.

"You're taking too much time, come back now! We'll get their emerald last, I have plans and need your assistance." Eggman's voice said he turned to me then to Shadow.

"Fine!" He growled then ran out the door in a blur, I sat in a corner watching him leave. I wrapped my arms around myself as tears slipped down my face. We lost Sonic. How were we to defeat Eggman now? Or even get Sonic back?

* * *

**Hi! Well what do you think? I found it extremly hard to write Sonic as the bad guy, I mean everyone sees Sonic as the hero so when I was writing it I kept thinking" this is definetly not Sonic the hedgehog". But anyway sorry if it's rushed again, I started writing at 5:40 A.M. so if there's mistakes that's because I am NOT a morning person. Hehe sorry! Anyway, I just want to say it again, please check out the story _Oblivion I_ absolutely love it!!! Also thank you everyone for reviewing!! Seven reviews on one chapter!!!Yay!!! If I reach 100 then I'll make a continuation but I probably will even if I don't get 100. So please,please,please,please keep reviewing!! Thanks everyone for your support!! ~God Bless!~**


	19. Chapter 19

I sat there stunned at what had happened. I wrapped my arms tight against my body. I rested my head on my knees, the tears streaming down my face. Shadow leaned against the wall, he shifted himself towards me his red eyes curious.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as he started walking towards me, I nodded my head 'no' . He stopped, his ear twitching, footsteps were heard running our way. I didn't move when they came pouring into the room, I didn't look up when they asked me what happened.

"I…its…its my fault. I should have noticed earlier." I sobbed to myself, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up almost expecting Sonic to be standing there, saying it wasn't true that he was playing a prank on everyone and telling me not to cry or say I was sorry. But instead of the blue hedgehog was the ebony one…

"You are not to fault, Gabriela. There was nothing you or anyone else could have done to prevent this." He said his deep voice sending chills down my back.

"So what are you doing here, Shadow? Weren't you working for Eggman?" Knuckles asked stepping forward his fists clenched, I got up getting in between them.

"Shadow saved me, Knuckles. He's on our side." I said brushing away the tears, Knuckles looked at me. We weren't really close friends, do to a certain dog, but he knew I wouldn't lie. He nodded his head, I sighed then turned to Amy and Cream. Amy had tears in her eyes as she held onto Cream, I walked over to them, instantly we hugged each other.

"Shadow do you know where Eggman has his base?" Tails asked softly.

"Yes, of course. But infiltrating it will be risky-"

"Then we'll have to take that risk for Sonic. We're going to get Sonic back." Tails said his voice stronger, I nodded my head. I pulled away from Amy and Cream

"Ready, captain." I said pushing my hair back. I felt something warm underneath my hand, I looked down to see Buster right next to me. He looked up his brown eyes sad, I patted his head. I could feel Buster growling, I looked up to see Shadow standing in front me.

"It's okay Buster. Shadow's with us, he's gonna help us." I said scratching his head, Buster looked up at me like 'Are you sure?' Tails started walking towards the bridge, I ran to catch up with him. I walked over to my computer pulling up the Master Emerald's power levels, Knuckles had left to check on it.

"Master Emerald's power levels are stable." I said pulling up the rest of the energy meters, Tails was starting up the engine. I pulled up the map and setting up the coordinates Shadow had gave me a moment ago. A red dot appeared on the map, Tails looked up studying every measurement.

"It should take a day, maybe a half if we take the Blue Typhoon but if we use the X-tornado we can get there in two hours maybe one and a half if we really push it. " Tails said as he got up, I saw him grab a small pair of keys then start walking towards the hanger. I grabbed his hand, a little bit confused.

"Tails, how are we going to change Sonic back?" I asked, he scratched his head.

"Gee, I hadn't even thought about that. I was just thinking we had to go rescue him, you have a point."

"Leave the Faker for me." I noticed Shadow standing across from us, I hadn't even noticed he was even in the room.

"Shadow do you even know where the mind control device is or how it got on Sonic?" Tails asked. Shadow narrowed his eyes at him, I took that as a 'no'.

"I'm guessing it might be either on his ankle or ear." Tails said turning back on Shadow as he began walking again. I followed them towards the hanger, the X-Tornado shinning under the bright florescent lights. Tails flew up, holding out his hand to me. I swung up in the seat behind him, when I realized something.

"What Amy, Cream and Knuckles?" I asked, Tails began starting up the Tornado.

" Knuckles is going to ride with Amy in her ship, Cream is going to stay behind to keep the defense shield up. And Buster can guard the ship, are you ready?" Then we had lift off as the wall in front of us opened up and the palm trees moved to the side. I noticed Shadow running behind us, then in one flash he was hanging onto the wing of the Tornado. It was completely dark almost like night, even though it was about Six in the evening. I bit back a gasp as I saw a huge flash of lighting a head of us.

"Umm...Tails could you fly a little higher like above the storm clouds." I asked my voice shaking, I guess you could say I had a case of Brontophobia...a bad case. I gripped the edge of my seat as a loud clap of thunder shook the tornado, I could feel my heart racing. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud knocking on the glass, I looked out to see Shadow staring at me. I saw him lift the glass, a huge gust of wind whipped my face as he entered. I slid over as much as I possibly could, I pushed my hair out of my face once he closed the hatch. Thankfully Tails was in a separate hatch on the tornado. **BANG!! **I bit down a scream as I dug my nails into the screen, I had my teeth clenched and my eyes squeezed shut.

"What is it?! What's wrong?" Shadow asked leaning closer to me, I gasped for breath so I could talk.

"I…I …I'm very Brontophobic. It means-"

"I know what it means." He said softly, I leaned against the window trying to calm down. I missed my dad's strong arms, he would always come into my room and hold me tight until the storm passed. An other roll of thunder clapped, I wasn't sure how but I was suddenly clinging to Shadow. I didn't care if he killed me right then and there, I needed to something to hold on to. It seemed like the sky was going to collapse taking us down with it every time it thundered. I felt his free arm wrap around me, I held on to him as soft tears slipped down my face for the second time that day.

"Tails. When are we going to land?" Shadow asked looking straight towards Tails.

"In a few more minutes. Is Gabriela okay?" Tails asked glancing once in our direction, Shadow just nodded never looking down at me. The moment I heard the landing gear start to open up, I thought it was like heaven. Heck the moment I felt the Tornado hit the ground was the best feeling I had in a long time. I pulled away from Shadow trying to hide the blush on my face.

"Thanks." I said softly then turned away as I looked out the window to see in front of us a huge battle ship. It seemed bigger than when I first went there, or it might be that I was terrified for Sonic. Shadow pushed up on the hatch, jumped down and began walking towards the ship. I leaned over the edge trying to decide to jump down or slide down, neither seemed any better.

"Want some help?" Tails asked flying towards me, I nodded as he took my hand and flew me down to the ground. I looked back up at the ship as it began sprinkle. Sonic was in there and we were going to get him back no matter what. Even if it took us years or took loved ones.

* * *

**Hi, Sorry for the long wait...again. Really Sorry, I try to update as soon as I possibly can. And sometimes I get that bad case of writer's block, so sorry again. Well I kinda rushed through this so, really sorry abou that. Anyway, I hope this is kinda okay, I know I need to write better. Speaking of which....those of you who have read or even reviewed on my first stories (Two Sisters, One Adventure/Heartbreak and New Love/ How I met Shadow...Ect.)How the Heck did you even under stand what I suposedly called writing, I am so,so,so,so,so sorry abou that!!! It made me want to puke when I went back and read it. But thanks everyone who supported and encouraged me to continue writing, if you didn't then this story wouldn't exsist. Anyway I just wanted to mention AGAIN to please check out _Oblivion _I'm sure I've annoyed some one for mentioning this story over and over again, but I sincerly love it. Any way....please review,review,review,review,review,review!! Thanks! ~God Bless!~**

**PS. EIGHTY-NINE REVIEWS!!!!(YAY!!!Dancing around my table!!) Thanks everyone and hope you have a great Easter. (Don't forget, it's _NOT_ about the bunny!)**


	20. Chapter 20

I felt so small next to the X-Tornado, so I felt like a tick next to Eggman's battle ship. How were we supposed to find Sonic in that huge thing? Tails and Shadow were standing underneath the wing of the Tornado as the rain continued to fall. I ducked back under the wing pushing my soaking wet hair behind my ear, I wrapped my arms around myself.

"There's a landing deck a mile of the north here. There's another entrance to the south, I'll take that one. We meet in the heart of the ship." Shadow said as he spoke to Tails, Tails nodded then flew up to the X-Tornado.

"Come on Gabriela!" He called as he began to turn it back on. I looked up at him then to the battle ship, it would be safer if I went with Tails…but then again Shadow would get inside fast.

"I…I'm going with shadow." I said turn towards Shadow, his face was unreadable like usual but I could see the shock in his eyes.

"Is…is that okay?" I asked, he rolled his eyes at me shifting his feet.

"It doesn't matter to me who you go with." He said, Tails shrugged his shoulders then began to take off into the air. I squinted through the rain at him trying to see if he was mad at me, he walked towards me.

"Ready?" He asked standing next to me, I nodded yes. HE took my wrist, said Chaos Control…and we were in. We were in a corridor surrounded by grey metal walls, still holding on to my wrist he began to run. Within minutes I was panting, out of breath. He slowed but never stopped, we turned down a corridor until we came to a door. He lifted his hand and loudly shouted 'Chaos Spear' a loud bang rang through my ears, I squinted through the smoke . I let out a yelp as Shadow yanked me forward into the room. Eggman was sitting in a chair in the center of a computer, as Shadow and I walked forward Eggman continued to work with his computer.

"So the traitor returns…" Eggman said, as he continued to ignore us.

"Where's Sonic, Doctor?" Shadow asked calmly as he started walking towards Eggman again this time leaving me behind. Eggman laughed then turned to us smirking, with a snap of his fingers a blue blur crashed into Shadow. Sonic jumped up and ran back towards Eggman, with a wicked smile he started to speak.

" The Doctor has so much to offer Shadow… I don't see why you would betray him." Sonic laughed darkly, I felt myself tremble at the sound of his voice.

"Sonic! Please snap out of it!" I called out as I stepped forward, he turn to me and for a second. One second, I thought I saw the real Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I have snapped out of it, Gabriela. This is the right choice." He said his eyes narrowing as he spoke to me, I took a step back as he jumped down towards me.

"Gabriela I've made my choice, now its time for your's. You can stay willingly or as a prisoner." He said as he continued to walk closer to me, I continued to walk backwards. My heart pounding, I could barely speak but I was able to make out one word…

"No." I said hoarsely as I finally backed into a wall, he shook his head the looked up at me, his cheerful emerald eyes clouded. Before he grab me Shadow knocked him to the ground, Sonic looked up then smirked . He jumped up and began to homing attack him, Shadow was barely able dodge him. Then right as Sonic was about to hit him, Shadow kicked him straight into a wall. Sonic lay in the rubble motionless. _This is my chance _I thought to myself as I ran towards him, I got on my knees as I reached towards his ear to try to find the device. I gasped as his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Gabriela…go! Please, go. Get out of here." He said softly as he looked up at me. That was when I noticed his eyes were flickering from emerald to grey. His grip on my wrist tightened.

"Go!" He growled as the grey began to flash faster, I reached for his ear as he shoved me back.

"Stay away from me!" He snarled as his eyes returned to grey, I crawled backwards away from him. Shadow was suddenly in front of me again, blocking Sonic.

"So you're defending her now?" Sonic growled as he cast a look towards me.

" Apparently because you're certainly aren't." Shadow said as he got into a fighting position. CRASH! Everyone turned to see Amy standing in the rubble of one of the walls holding out her hammer, Tails and Knuckles walked behind her.

"This finally gives me an excuse to hit Sonic." knuckles chuckled as he popped his knuckles. I grinned the Calvary has arrived!! Sonic chuckled to himself as he faced the others, everyone instantly tensed

" Well it seems all my so called friends have arrived. Hehe, this should interesting-" He laughed darkly then launched himself at Knuckles, knocking the both of them to the ground.

"Change back, Sonic!" Knuckles growled as he kicked Sonic off of him. Sonic landed on his feet smirking, Knuckles charged forward his fists clenched for a punch. Sonic jumped over Knuckles then kicked him in the back sending him flying against what ever wall was left. Tails flew up behind Sonic and jumped on his back

"I want my brother back!" Tails shouted as he tried to reach for Sonic's ear, Sonic reached back with one hand and grabbed Tails by the neck.

"Shut it you little twerp!" Sonic said tossing Tails to the ground towards the fallen Knuckles, He turned towards Amy she had her hammer in her hands ready to fight. Sonic smirked walking slowly towards Amy.

" So you're going to fight me too, Ames? I thought you loved me?" He said getting closer and closer to Amy, she took a step back.

"I do, but this is for your own good!" She said before running forward as she swung her hammer, but before it could make contact Sonic grabbed the hammer's handle.

" I don't want to hurt you Amy, I love you too. Stop fighting, Ames." He said softly as he looked into her emerald eyes. She sighed dreamily instantly dropping the hammer, I groaned knowing Amy fell for it. Shadow ran past me and jumped in front of Amy, his arms outstretched.

" Quit your lies, Sonic! Amy, Gabriela get out of here befor-" Shadow began to say as two different robots charged in the room, Eggman laughed as he held a remote.

" It seems you're out numbered Shadow, give up now and I might be merciful." Eggman sneered as the robots moved towards Amy and Shadow, obviously forgetting me. I ducked behind a box, barely peeking over it to see what was going to happen. A robot's arm shot out grabbing Amy, Shadow snarled then launched himself at the robot with Amy in hand. A split second before Shadow hit the robot Sonic homing attacked Shadow knocking him against the other robot, instantly locking a hold on him. Sonic stretched out his hand as Eggman tossed him a small black devise, he walked up to Shadow smirking. Shadow growled loudly as Sonic approached him, the robot bent down so Shadow was eye level with Sonic.

"Too bad you decided to betray the Doctor. But either way you will work for him, just as I decided to partner with him." Sonic said darkly as he placed the device at the edge of Shadow's ear, I could see Shadow's body go limp from where I was. Amy was captured, Tails and Knuckles were unconscious, I was the only one left. We were doomed. I couldn't do anything, I wasn't smart or strong or fast or anything that could help.

_I'm impressed. Didn't know you had it in you to go to Egghead by yourself! That was really brave! _

Sonic's voice echoed in my mind, he said I was brave. Where was that bravery now? Even though I really didn't feel brave I knew I had to do something or at least go down fighting. Sonic was only a few feet away from me, I could dash from behind him and try to get the device off. I just hoped the element of surprise was on my side… I crawled out the edge of my hiding spot to figure out when was the best time…which was now. Sonic was watching the robot place Amy on the ground, still holding on to Amy as the other robot placed Shadow on the ground and began to walk over to Tails and Knuckles. I bit my lip then ran full speed towards Sonic before I could change my mind and escape. I threw my arms around his neck, and tried to reach his ear, I nearly had it but he suddenly grabbed my arm and flung me to the ground. I gasped in pain as he yanked me up by my neck, his emerald eyes were nowhere in sight.

"I was beginning to wonder where you went, Gabriela." Sonic said his grip on my neck getting tighter, I tried to kick him but found no avail. I screamed as I was sent flying across the room and crashed against the wall, I was lying on my stomach. I looked up trying to get to my knees, I couldn't quit…I just had to keep trying. Shakily I stood up leaning against the wall and tried pathetically to run towards him. He smirked, he was so fast that never even saw how he had grabbed my shirt and threw me to the ground, this time I didn't get up. I looked at him, hoping and pleading inside that he could come to his senses. Eggman stood up smirking down at me, Sonic stood a foot away from me.

"Just surrender Gabriela, you have no chance of winning." Eggman laughed, Sonic smirked down at me. Then I knew all hope was lost, Shadow stood beside Sonic as they bowed to Eggman.

"We are your humble servants Doctor." They said at the same time, I wanted to burst into tears.

"Gabriela, if you surrender and come with one of my servants quietly I'll spare your life. I might even consider giving you a job, once you've been sedated." Eggman said his hands behind his back as he looked down at me, I felt so helpless. It wasn't like I had very much of a choice-

_Things might seem bad now but it always gets better!_

Sonic's voice echoed in my mind, we were talking as I showed him around the parts of the forest I knew. We were talking about rescuing my parents and how they were stuck here. If he could have hope in a hopeless situation, then so will I.

"No! I will never surrender to you, you Egghead!" I shouted, Eggman simply smirked at me then turned to Sonic and said one word-

"Whirlwind." Sonic began to run around me and soon became nothing but a blur. Then I felt my heart skip a beat as I tried to take a breath, my lungs burned as I tried to breathe. I clasped my hand to my neck, wondering if there was something choking me, but found nothing. That's the blackness began to set in, I looked up to see Shadow jump in the center of the whirlwind with ease. His red eyes glinting as he stepped towards me, his foot came down on the back of my neck making it even harder to breathe. I felt to light headed and weak, I some how found the will to gasp his ankle and look up to him

"S…stop, S…shadow. P…please, re…remember…the …p…promise…to Ma…Maria…please…stop…" I gasped out, I closed my eyes.

Was this it? Was this how I was going to die?

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!!! Hehe!! Sorry about the extremly long wait, can't say much but Check out _Oblivion _and please,please,please,please review,review,review! Thanks everyone 92 REVIEWS!YIPPEE!!~God Bless!~**


	21. Chapter 21

One second. One second is all it takes to save a life …or kill it. One second can make all the difference in the world or destroy everything… Gabriela had that one second to live. Shadow the Hedgehog had that one second to save a life as he remembered what Gabriela had told him. That one second was the longest second in Amy Rose's life as she saw her friends hurting and trying to kill each other.

" STOP!! Please Dr. Eggman!!" Amy cried out as she struggled against the robots grip on her, Eggman chuckled to himself.

"Its too late for that Miss Rose." Amy bit back tears. Shadow stood over Gabriela, remembering Maria and what he had promised. His hand shot out towards his ear and yanked down on the devise, instantly releasing himself from Eggman's control. He spin dashed forwards crashing into Sonic and throwing the both of them into a wall. Smoke surrounding them, only one shape stood up.

"Shadow what are you doing!" Eggman shouted, the figure turned to him smirking.

"You no longer have control over me, Doctor!" He shouted then launched him self in a ball towards Eggman, but instead of hitting Eggman he crashed into the remote he held, completely destroying it.

"NO!!" Eggman shouted as he saw the broken remains of his devise, he turned around and slammed his fist on a button as a voice echoed through out the ship.

"Self destruct in one minute and fifty seconds, one minute and forty-nine seconds."

"HO!HO! Lets see how fast you really are Shadow, and if you can rescue your fallen comrades." Eggman laughed as his seat began to lift up and hover out of the ship. Amy yelped as she was dropped on the ground as the robot began to retreat, she stood up and ran to Tails and Knuckles trying to get them to wake. The sound of the computer's voice continued countdown their doom,

" One minute, sixty seconds, fifty-nine seconds…" Shadow glanced over to Gabriela positive he could come back and get her in time, he ran over to Amy, knuckles and Tails quickly shouting "Chaos Control" as another figure emerged from the dust. Sonic coughed from the dust then glanced around, he groaned as he placed a hand on his throbbing head. His eyes widened as he saw someone on the floor, he ran over to them instantly as the memories of the past few days flooded in. He stopped when the last memory flashed in his mind…

_Gabriela had her hands near my ear trying to remove the device, she nearly had it, but I grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. She gasped in pain as I pulled her up my her neck._

_"I was beginning to wonder where you went, Gabriela." I said tightening my grip on her, she tried fruitlessly to kick me away from her. Her let out a scream as I mercilessly threw her across the room, sending her crashing against the wall. She laid on her stomach looking towards me, she pushed herself to her feet, leaning against the wall. Then ran towards me, I ran forward grabbed her by her shirt and tossed her to the ground, she didn't get up. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with longing and hope… _

Sonic kneeled next to Gabriela as tears filled his eyes as he picked her limp body.

**"What have I done?**" He whispered furiously to himself as tears streamed down his face.

_"I saved you a spot, I won't bite I promise. Just don't take my food!" I said laughing, Gabriela laughed smiling brightly as she sat next to me (A/N Chapter 6)._

_"Well we better get going. I'm sure Amy is about to throw a fit about us being late for breakfast." I said finally breaking the silence, as I held out my hand to help her up. She looked up at me, not wanting to leave the serenity._

_"Umm…I kinda want to stay a little bit longer. You can go ahead, I'll catch up in a little bit." Gabriela said giving me the puppy dog eyes. I covered my face moaning._

_"Not the eyes! I can't stand the eyes! Geeze I'm a sucker for the eyes!" I groaned as I tried unsuccessfully to stifle my laughter. She laughed, then smirked at me_

_"Ha! Now I know you weakness!" She laughed as I shook head at her, grinning (A/N Chapter 15)_

" Fifteen seconds, fourteen seconds…" He looked up finally hearing the countdown sequence, Gabriela's head rested against his chest as he stood up. He held her close to his chest closing his eyes as he faced the wall, he backed up a few feet. His eyes snapped open

" Five, four, three, two, one-" Sonic ran at full speed through the wall, then began to fall through the air. **One second can save a life**…

Shadow had teleported the others right outside of the ship, when he turned around the ship was in flames.

"No.." He whispered softly seeing the destruction, Amy ran forward point towards a dot in the distance.

"It's Sonic!" She shouted then ran towards them, Shadow instantly took off almost flying past her. Sonic crashed to the ground, Gabriela still in his arms. Shadow skidded to a stop in front of them as Sonic sat on his knees, his eyes closed as he held Gabriela, Shadow crouched down his eyes somber

"Is…is she…" Shadow said softly, Sonic didn't reply. Shadow turned away his fists clenched.

"Why does fate make us suffer?" Shadow said softly as he looked back down at Gabriela

"No…not her. Please…not her…" Sonic whispered softly as tears slipped down his face, a single tear slipped down Shadow's face. The only sound was the thudding of Amy's feet as she ran towards them, then it slowed when she saw them with tears in their eyes. Amy stopped as she buried her hands in her face unable to stop the tears, she turned around and crashed into Knuckles. She just sobbed into his chest, Knuckles let her. It was quiet of a minute until they saw a brown and black dog running towards them, Buster. Even though his master had told him to stay he couldn't bear to be separated from her. He slowed as he got closer, he walked around Amy towards Sonic, he looked up at him then to Gabriela. He nuzzled her face, Sonic sighed then looked to Buster.

"She.. Buster …" Sonic couldn't find the words to say, even though he was talking to a dog. Buster walked up closer and began to lick Gabriela's hand

"Buster, she isn't going to-" Sonic said softly but was cut off by a slight movement, Gabriela's hand moved lightly touching Buster's muzzle. Her eyes softly fluttered open, her brown eyes staring up at them.

* * *

**WARNING Author about to scream, you've been warned!! EEEE!!!!YAY!YAY! 105 REVIEWS!!!!! THANK YOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!THANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!Okay I'm better now, Hold up! YAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!! Okay, now I'm done (Too much coffee) Thanks everyone it means so much to me! Well what do you think? Sorry if it seemed rushed, but I was able to update "_Human Sonic Team"_ and this story in two hours at six o clock so really sorry if its rushed. I knew you guys were anxious about the next chapter so here it is! I hope you like it and please check out Oblivion thanks! Please,please review,review,review,review!!! ~God Bless!!~**

**PS. The song " What have you done" by Evanscene inspired this chapter and the chapter before this one. BYE!**


	22. Chapter 22

I wanted to open my eyes again, to see where I was and to know if Sonic and Shadow were alright. I tried to shift from my position but it hurt, it hurt to even breathe. I could hear a soft voice beginning to speak

" I don't know if you can hear me…I don't even know if I can ever forgive my self for what I've done to the rest of the team…to you…" I could hear him sigh, it sounded like Sonic. But it wasn't his fault, it was Eggman. He couldn't help it that he was under mind control. I had to tell him that, it was horrible to hear him be so upset over me. Me! I'm nothing special. I forced my eyes open, the lights entering my vision. Everything was a blur the first few seconds then slowly got clearer, I was in the infirmary on a bed. I looked down to see the blue hedgehog sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands covering his entire face-

"I don't know how I could let myself fall for a trap like that, I knew what I was doing but I just had to go rub it in Eggman's face. I'm s-"

"D…don't s..say y..you're sorry. You have n…nothing to be sorry a..about." I said hoarsely as I reached out trying to take his hand. He looked up and looked towards me, his eyes filled with tears.

" Gabriela… this is all my fault you getting hurt, I really am-" He began to say, as memories flooded my mind. I smiled softly -

"I s..said don't say you're sorry. I h...hate it when people s..say they're sorry for something th..that isn't their fault." I replied back, He looked at me the sadness never leaving his face.

"It's my fault you're in this condition." He said turning away from me, I sighed

"It's because of you that I'm even alive." I said shifting my position, I grimaced from the pain that shot through out my body. He looked at me, that's when I noticed his quills were sticking out everywhere like he hadn't brushed it in ages, his shoes were completely filthy.

"Sonic… How long have you been here?" I asked as I continued to look him up and down, he scratched his ear thinking.

" Umm… two, two and a half days…I think." He said shrugging.

" Sonic! You need to go get some rest, I'm fine. Hungry, but fine." I said as my stomach began to growl, a small smile appeared on his face then quickly disappeared.

" I'll get you something to eat, I'll be back in a minute." He said getting off the bed then walked out of the room, I closed my eyes for a minute. The door opened a half second after I closed my eyes.

" Sonic, You didn't have to come back so quickly." I said, my eyes still closed.

" I'm not Sonic." A deep voice said, I opened my eyes realizing who it was. Shadow walked over to me, unease was clearly visible in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked leaning against the wall in front of the cot

"I'm fine." I said as I took a breath grimacing again, then took another glance to the door.

" So you and Sonic were able to stop Eggman?" I said, he glanced to the ground then walked over to the edge of the bed staring at me.

" No, you did."

I stared and stared at him. Me? I was completely confused now, I didn't even do anything.

" Umm, I didn't do anything Shadow." I said softly his gaze beginning to make me uncomfortable, he sighed, his hand running through his ebony quills

"Its because of you I was able to break through the Mind control devise, if you hadn't…then….then I might have killed you." Shadow said his eyes narrowing.

" You wouldn't have killed me, Shadow. You couldn't -"

"There's no denying that I wouldn't have shown **any** mercy, Gabriela. Because Eggman had control of me, I had every intension to kill you. And I would have succeeded…but you brought me back to my senses, I owe much to you." He said his deep voice hardening then softening again. We both looked to the door as Sonic walked in with a plate in hand, he looked to Shadow then me.

" Shadow."

" Sonic."

They both said as they walked past each other, I sat up a little bit

"You're leaving?" I asked biting back a moan as pain shot through my lower abdomen.

" For now. I think the Faker you like to have you to himself." Shadow said glaring coldly at Sonic, Sonic completely ignored him as he pulled up a chair next to my bed.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you around." I said as he walked out of the room, I turned to Sonic. He sighed as he watched Shadow leave, I shifted to face him but gasped from too much movement. Instantly his hand was on my shoulder, his emerald eyes filled with worry

"You shouldn't move so much, I…you…you have a few broken ribs." He said softly then pulled away from me, I sighed.

"Sonic, I'm fine honest. Please don't be upset." I said taking his hand, he turned to me.

" Fine! I broke your ribs, it hurts for you to breathe! You think that's fine!" He said his voice rising slightly, I turned away from him

"I don't care. That wasn't you that did it to me, you couldn't control yourself. Shadow himself said that he almost killed me because of the mind control, he didn't want to but-"

"Its only because of you, that you're even alive! That whirlwind I created was to take out all the oxygen in the middle, I was literally suffocating you! You aren't scared of me, knowing that I could hurt some one like that?" He said his voice quivering, I could feel my eyes tear up.

" I'm not scared of you, Sonic. You…you're my best friend. You're the one who gave me the adventure of a lifetime…I…I'm really going to miss you, when you and the others leave." I said unable to stop the tears, I buried my face in my hands, shaking.

"I…I thought I was going to lose you! I…I thought we might never get you back!" I cried ignoring the pain as I let the tears fall, I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"How do you think I felt when I saw you on the floor, I thought I was going to lose my friend too." He said holding me by my shoulders, I looked up into his jade eyes.

We both turned to the door as we heard the scratching and howling of a very upset Buster, I grinned at Sonic as I laughed at Buster. Sonic got up shaking his head as he walked over to the door, he yelped as he was knocked down by Buster, Buster crashed into Sonic's legs then ran full speed over to me.

"NO! No, Buster!" I laughed as he jumped on the bed and gave my face a very through tongue bath. I shoved him off of me, laughing.

"Down boy!" I said as I scratched his head, he looked up at me almost saying "Where have you been?" Sonic laughed as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"I missed you too, Buster. But don't worry, everything is going to get better. I promise." I said unsure of whether I was just talking to Buster or Sonic or…me.

* * *

**Hi, everyone!! I had this chapter typed for a day and just haven't gotten around to updating it, sorry!! Anyway, here it is, also when Gabriela says "I hate it when people say they're sorry for something that isn't their fault" is from an earlier chapter, lets see who remembered... Also I just updated the story " Fifteen" I just had that idea in my head for some reason, I don't know why I don't even really read those type of stories....weird? Anyway check it out, I won't be updating on it as much as this one and " Human Sonic Team" so don't be upset if it takes days or whatever. Anyway thanks everyone for all the awesome reviews!!! 112 and not a single bad review!! Thanks a LOT!! Please,please review,review, review!! ~God Bless!~**


	23. Chapter 23

I sighed completely bored out of my mind, a week had past and everyone still insisted that I stay in bed. Sonic had just left after I insisted that he go for a run, I swear if that hedgehog doesn't keep moving he gets irritable. I scooted over to the edge of the bed, and slipped down the floor. Quietly I walked over to the door, trying to listen to see if I could hear anyone coming this way. Once I was sure the coast was clear, I peeked out into the hallway double checking for anyone. Stepping out I started down the south hall, glad to be stretching my legs. I yelped when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, turning around I saw Shadow standing behind me smirking. I sighed knowing I probably would have to go back to bed.

" Are you trying to escape?" Shadow said crossing his arms, I bit my lip then replied.

"No, I'm just going to my room to get something." I started back on my way, when he started walking with me.

"If you needed something from your room, why didn't you call Amy Rose or Cream to get it for you?" I knew he figured me out, I looked at him frowning.

"Do I really have to answer? Please! Can't I at least go outside for a few minutes?" I pleaded, he rolled his eyes then stared at me for a moment and sighed.

"I suppose-"

"Thanks! Just don't mention it to Sonic or he'll-" A blue blur zoomed past us, I groaned. And there went that plan! He u-turned and stopped in front of us, his arms crossed and face solemn.

"Uh..hehe. Hi Sonic…" I said smiling sheepishly, he tapped his foot impatiently.

" Aren't you supposed to be in bed? You shouldn't move so much, Gabriela." He said, I nodded looking down.

"I just need some fresh air, it'll only be for a few seconds…minutes…hours?" I muttered shuffling my feet, he sighed shaking his head.

"Faker, if you can go outside then isn't it unjust to not let her?" Shadow said his eyes narrowing at him as he lightly took my arm, what? Why is Shadow sticking up for me? I thought to myself.

"She said I should! I didn't want to but she kept insisting!" Sonic said turning to me, I felt my face flush.

"She did so because she cared for your own welfare, now its time you let her have some freedom. Yes, she shouldn't be moving so frequently but some air won't kill her." Shadow said, Sonic looked completely shocked. Neither of us were expecting Shadow to speak out like that, and to tell the truth I was glad. Sonic ran his hand through his cerulean quills, he sighed shaking his head.

"Okay, you've got me. I guess I was being unfair, sorry Gabby. Come on I'll take you outside, that is if you forgive me." Sonic said holding out his hand, I took it grinning.

"Of course I forgive you! I can't ever be mad at you Sonic!" I said winking, I turned to say thanks to Shadow but he was gone…again! I rolled my eyes then turned to Sonic smiling. I glanced down the hall as an idea came to mind.

"Race ya!" I called out then started running down the hall, my bronze hair flying out behind me, I could hear Sonic chucking then suddenly he was carrying me down the hall running a little bit less than his full speed. I laughed from the adrenaline as we zoomed through the Blue Typhoon and outdoors, unfortunately it was already sunset meaning we didn't have much time outside. We sat at the very top of the Typhoon, just enjoying the last bits of sunshine. I sighed leaning back a little, then grimaced as a light sharp pain began to hurt me, ignoring it I turned to Sonic. He watched me with curious olive eyes, I smiled then looked at the sunset. An other day gone, another day closer to when they would leave. Tails and Shadow were already getting close to pin pointing where the next Chaos Emerald is, Eggman had one Chaos Emerald, we had three excluding the one I wore and Shadow's Chaos Emerald. Leaving only Chaos Emerald left to find and then they could go home… I wrapped my arms around my knees, my eyes slightly blurred from unfallen tears.

"Gabby? Gabriela what's wrong?" Sonic said scooting closer to me, I shook my head hoping to shake off the tears. I rubbed my eyes, Sonic reached over and pulled my hands away from my face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders, my heart was pounding. I closed my eyes trying to find the words to say with out sounding like a crybaby, but nothing came to mind, so I said what I wanted to say.

"I'm…I'm going to miss you, Sonic. When you and the others leave, it'll just be my parents, Buster and I again. I don't want you to leave so soon." I said as tears began to slowly stream down my face, his eyes widened at me. The next thing I knew was that my face was pressed against his shoulder and I that I was just sobbing and sobbing like a little kid. His arms wrapped around me and he let me cry for who knows how long? I felt so…safe when I was around him and…well loved. Not that my parents didn't love me, but this was different. I don't really have anybody to call a friend except Buster, but he's a dog so you can't really talk to him an expect an answer. He changed me, I'm not that shy little kid I once was. I knew if I had to I could take a stand and fight. I also knew I was doing the same thing as Chris in Sonic X but, I could really see why he didn't want him to leave. When you have a friend like Sonic you never want to let them go… I pulled away from him wiping my eyes feeling so ashamed of myself. I was acting like a big baby, he took my hand as he gave me a soft smile.

"Gabby, I'm going to miss you too. I've had a blast with you, I don't want this adventure to end-"

"Sonic, you'll never stop having adventures. You're Sonic the Hedgehog, either you go looking for trouble or trouble goes looking for you. But I…I'm really grateful to you, You changed me. I'm not so scared any more or-" I said as brushed my hair to the side, he shook his head chuckling, then looked up at me, his jade eyes glittering.

"Gabriela, I didn't change you, actually I didn't do anything. You were just finally able to believe in yourself." Sonic said smiling softly, I felt my face flush from his warm words. Sun was about to completely disappear into the horizon, I sighed Sonic leaned closer to me taking my hands in his.

" Have you thought about what I said before, you know... coming to Mobius with us?" He asked, I shook my head 'no'. What else could I do, I mean I would love to go with them, but then there were my parents. I was sure they wouldn't let me go, but I had to ask.

"I have to speak with my parents about that, you know I just can't up and leave them without their consent." I said, his brow furrowed as we sat there looking at the last bits of daylight. He stood up pulling me up with him, we looked at each other knowing that parting would be painful if I didn't go with them. We walked back inside the blue typhoon without a word, I tried to take advantage of it and try to go back to my own room. He chuckled lightly taking hold of my arm and walked me back to the infirmary.

"You know, I don't need to stay here anymore. I can go back to my own room now." I sighed as I sat on the bed, he shook his head.

"Just for a few more days, its only been a week and you already want to start doing things that you shouldn't be doing." He said as I laughed then smiled at him

"Oh, hmm. Now who does that sound like? Hmm…" I said trailing off as I grinned at him, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, you've got me there, again! But still I heal faster than normal humans, so its no excuse for you." He said smirking, I sighed rolling my eyes. He got quiet for a few moment then looked me right in the eyes, and started for the door.

"Get some rest, and be careful. Next time I don't think Shadow will cover for you." Sonic chuckled to himself, I smiled then pulled the covers over my self.

"Night, Sonic." I said as he was about to shut the door, he turned giving me a sad smile.

"Night, Gabby." Then it was quiet, I laid there for a while thinking of what would happen if I did go to Mobius. What adventures would I have? Who would I stay with? I sighed this was a chance of a life time, but I would be trading one life for an other. I didn't want to go through life wondering what if? What if I went with them? What if I stayed behind? What if ? I closed my eyes deciding to think more about it in the morning, I still had a day maybe more. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'd ask Sonic if he could take me home to talk with my parents. I sighed beginning to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hi, everyone. The finally chapter is coming up it just depends on how I'm going to write the sequel. So... I need your help! I have three different ideas for the sequel and I want your opinon on each idea and which one you'd perfer to happen so here it is.**

**1. Gabriela goes to Mobius with Sonic and and the gang and has adventures.**

**2. Gabriela stays behind with her parents and two years pass, then Sonic and the others accidently get sent back to her world (Love may bloom) and only two months have passed for Sonic.**

**3. Gabriela stays with her parents, Sonic comes back to Earth only to see that Gabriela has grown up and he makes a new friend.**

**Yeah, I know 2 and 3 sound kinda the same but trust me they are completly different! Also I want to know what you think of Gabriela and Sonic, should they stay friends or be Gabriela x Sonic? I was leaning towards them begin just friends but it also depends on how I write the sequel. So I really need your opinons and reviews. I'd also like to say thanks EVERYONE who reviewed. 120 Reviews!!! I would have been happy with 100 but thanks everyone, it means so much to me! So there's only two or three (Maybe one) Chapters left for the and before I forget Gabriela has medium ash brown hair with green eyes, so sorry for the confusion and I just forgot about Gabriela's things, sorry about that Andromeda! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and please,please review,review,review!!~God Bless!~**

PS. Please check out _Oblivion. Just love that story! Thanks, _


	24. Chapter 24

I turned on my side sighing, I knew I had to do it. Sitting up I stretched my arms then glanced to the door. I sighed again running my fingers through my hair, this is it… I slipped out of bed and made my way to the door to get to my bedroom to change into regular clothes, normally Amy or Cream would bring it for me. But I needed the time to think and evaluate, it seemed like no one was awake yet. Surprisingly I made it without anyone finding me, I slipped into blue jeans, a soft green t-shirt and tennis shoes. I opened the door and went tumbling to the ground. Sonic was leaning against the door so when I opened it he fell back landing on me. I looked up, he was right on top of me, both of us blushed then he got up apologizing.

"Hehe, Sorry about that Gabby." He said casting his eyes downward, I laughed.

"Its okay! Hey, since you're here could you do me a favor?" I asked laughing a little but then grew serious, his cheerful eyes now turned sorrowful. He knew. He sighed then nodded as he picked me up before I even had a chance to explain.

"I figured you would want to go back sooner or later. Although I was counting on later…" He trailed off then began to run out of the Blue Typhoon, outside it seemed like dawn had just barely broken over the horizon. It only took a few minutes to get to my house from the Blue Typhoon going at Sonic speed. It looked like my parents had fixed the gaping hole in the roof, I sighed as Sonic placed me back on my feet. I started to walk to the door when Sonic stopped me, I turned back to look at him. He took my hand and started to walk along with me. I shakily pushed open the front door looking around, it seemed like mom had cleaned everything up. I felt bad leaving my parents to clean up all the mess, especially since it was my fault that it looked like a tornado hit.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out as I walked into the kitchen, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned around to see my Mom and Dad standing at the base of the stairs. My mom ran over to me giving me a tight hug, I hugged her back letting go of Sonic.

" I'm so happy to see you Gabriela! We've been so worried." She said never releasing her hold on me, Dad walked over to Sonic as they began to shake hands.

"Hello, Mr. Aster." Sonic said faking a smile, my dad nodded replying hello also. I shuffled my feet, took a breath then summed up the courage to say what I needed to say.

"Mom, Dad. Sonic and the others are close to getting back home." I said turning to him, then I looked back to my parents.

"Well, that's wonderful." My mom said smiling, I sighed

"Yeah…Mom. Sonic and the others…they…they…" I stuttered afraid of their reaction, so apparently Sonic took it upon himself to finish for me.

"We would like Gabriela to come with us to Mobius. Mr. and Mrs. Aster I know we're asking you and Gabby to make a big decision, but-" Sonic began to say when my dad cut him off in mid-sentence, my first thought was 'No!'

"Sonic, I'm afraid our answer is 'no'. I'm sorry Gabriela, but you can't honestly expect us to let you go to another world or dimension alone?" My dad said, something broke inside of me. I bit back tears and started to speak up again

"But dad! I won't be alone, I'll be with Sonic and the others, please just listen-" my dad gave me that knowing look to be quiet. When my dad make his decision that's it there's no other answer, I turned to my mom on the brink of tears.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. But you're just too young to go off alone, I think we were fair about you staying with them while they were here. But now they need to go back home-"

"NO! Please, Mom, dad-" I cried finally bursting into tears, my dad shook his head, My mom reached out to wrap me in a hug except I shoved her arms away from me.

"That's not fair!" I shouted as tears streamed down my face.

"Life isn't fair, Gabriela. You have to remember that." My dad said as he started to walk towards me. No! They can't be doing this to me! Its my life! I wanted so badly to go with them, then my parents go and crush what ever dream I had.

"I hate you!!" I shouted then ran towards the back door, tears completely covering my face. I could hear Sonic calling me, but I ignored him and continued running.

Sonic's Pov

Gabriela ran out of the house her face covered in tears, I started to run after her. But she was no where in sight! I looked around thinking she couldn't have gone far, but I ran around for a few minutes and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Gabriela! Gabby! Gabby where are you!" I shouted as I started to walk around, I turned when I heard the sound of sobbing. I walked towards the crying but I never saw Gabriela, I looked up to see a foot dangling through the branches.

"Gabriela?" I called up, the foot pulled itself up disappearing from sight.

"Gabriela, come down. Please?" I pleaded, there was a heartbreaking silence then I could hear the sound of branches moving, then see her form climbing down the tree. She was half way down the I grabbed her around the waist to make sure she doesn't fall, she turned to me her eyes red. Then her arms were wrapped around my neck as the tears continued to fall even more fiercely than the days before. I wrapped my arms around her waist and let her cry as a few tears slipped down my face also. We both sank to our knees as we held on to each other.

"I…I…want to …go with …you…Sonic!" She cried her entire body trembling, I just held her. What else could I do? It wasn't like I could really change her parents mind. We sat there for a while in each others arms, never wanting to let go. I really wanted her to come with us, she was so different. Chris was a great friend, but Gabriela… She was special to me. I'm not sure why, but something makes me want to stay with her. Hmm… I softly pulled away from her taking her hands in mine.

"Gabriela, I could stay with you. If you can't come with us to Mobius, then…then I'll stay with you." I said, she burst into tears shaking her head

"N…no! Y…you…need ..to…stay…with … the others." She stuttered through the tears, I sighed then pulled her into another hug. She had stopped crying, but she held on to me as tightly as possible and I didn't care how tight she held me, because I didn't want to let her go either. She had a point, the guys needed me. She knew it and I knew it, but neither of us wanted to believe it. She pulled away from me wiping her viridian eyes, I reached out and lightly brushed away some hair away from her eyes.

"Sonic…you have to stay with the others. Who else is going to beat Eggman? I…I'll be fine." She said, I nodded my head knowing she was right, but still…We got up and started back towards Gabriela's house. She said she was sorry for exploding like that and that she wanted to stay with us until we left, thankfully they agreed and we made our way back to the Blue Typhoon…

Gabriela's Pov

We stood outside my house, I had to go back and say I was sorry, even though I wasn't. My parents must have felt bad for me because after I apologized they let me stay with them for the rest of their stay on earth. I closed my eyes as Sonic picked me up and started to run back to the Typhoon. I leaned my head against his chest, knowing it might be one of the last times I got to run with him. Shadow was leaning against the Blue Typhoon almost waiting for us, he looked to me then to Sonic. The look on his face showed that he understood, as we walked inside Buster came running up to me his tail wagging and tongue hanging out. I smiled a little as I scratched his head

"Hey, Buddy." I said rubbing his back, he looked up at me and licked my face. Sonic continued to the bridge, leaving me alone with Buster. I sighed then began to follow him, Maybe Tails can brighten up what's left of the day? Sonic was leaning against the wall as Tails was talking .

"Shadow and I were able to pin point where the next chaos emerald is, but not its exact location." I turned away from Sonic as he glanced to me, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Shadow cast a look towards the door, I started to walk out taking the hint that he wanted to say something. I stopped waiting out in the hall but he walked past me and outside. Confused I followed him outdoors, he continued to walk until we came underneath a canopy of trees. To my shock he sat down in front of a tree, he still hadn't said anything yet. Feeling weird that I was the only one who was standing I sat down next to him, we were quiet for a few minutes until I finally got curious enough to ask him a question.

"Shadow…Why did you bring me out here?" I asked looking towards him, he sighed turning towards me.

"I presumed that you'd like to escape that suffocating atmosphere." He said looking up at the swaying trees, light barely streaming in through the cracks. Everything seemed like De ja vu? Then everything became clear, Sonic X, when Shadow and Maria were sitting underneath trees although I never understood that part. Maria couldn't live on earth, so how did that happen? Unless that was a younger Maria before she was sent to live on the Ark? I shook my head, I get too carried off sometimes.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." I said softly then closed my eyes trying to forget what happened earlier in the morning. The cool breeze stirred my hair, I sighed wishing that everything would be okay, that I could go with them. I remembered Chris trying to keep Sonic on Earth, them running away and going into hiding. Maybe I could…I shook my head again knowing better than that. I can't run away from my problems, no matter how badly I want to. It was wrong for Chris to keep Sonic on Earth, Sonic needs to go back to Mobius. I can't be sad or grumpy the rest of the time while they're here, or else that would be like guilting them into staying here. I made up my mind, I was going to be happy and enjoy what ever time left I had with them even if it made me miserable, I owed them that. My head snapped towards him when his watch began to beep, he lightly touched it as Tails' voice began to speak.

"Hey Shadow, is Gabriela with you?" He asked, I rolled my eyes feeling a little embarrassed that Tails and them have to keep an eye on me.

"Yes, she's with me. What do you need?"

"Huh? Oh, Sonic was looking for her so-"

"I'll get her back."

"Oh! Thanks!" They hung up, Shadow looked towards me then tilted his head towards the Blue Typhoon. I sighed knowing that our little bit of piece and quiet was over.

"Thank you, I really needed the time to think." I said as we got up, he nodded his head and began to walk back towards the typhoon. Sonic was waiting outside, scanning every inch of the area looking for us. His face lit up when caught sight of us, I waved as we got closer. Sonic ran over to me, Shadow walked past Sonic and into the Blue Typhoon leaving Sonic and I alone. That is for a whole minute until Amy came running out smiling brightly.

"Gabby! Tails was able to figure out where the last Chaos Emerald is! Isn't that great? We can finally go home!" She squealed pulling me into a suffocating hug, I bit my tongue and replied back

"That's great Amy, I'm happy you guys get to finally go home." I said trying to ignore the stare Sonic gave me, Amy giggled then gave Sonic the same hug then ran back inside. We were quiet for a minute until Sonic broke the silence

"Did you really mean that? About you being happy that we'll be able to go home?" He asked I sighed running my hands through my hair.

"I am happy that you'll be able to get home, but I will miss you and the others." I replied then looked up at the fading sky. How had the day gone by so fast? Tommorow they'll go look for the last Chaos Emerald and go home. I looked back to Sonic, it he looked like he wanted to say something but instead he started to walk inside. I walked in following him, but I cast one last glance outside. They'd be leaving tomorrow, and I'll be alone again. I hoped tomorrow never come, but I know that wish will never be granted.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Well there's one more chapter left for the story, I'm a little sad that its going to end but I'm also excited about writing the continuation! SO there will be a sequel! I'm going to be nice and say that the vote for the plot of the sequel is Number 2. Sorry about those of you who wanted #1 but majority said that they wanted #2 . Anyway I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, I've just been caught up in playing Final Fantasy xiii (13). I love it! Anyway before I get way off topic, I'd like to thank everyone again for all the awesome reviews!! 133!! Thanks sooo much! I gotta go, bye! Hope you enjoy the chapter and please,please,please, review!!~God Bless!~**


	25. Chapter 25

It was almost twelve o'clock, midday. We were all out scouring the forest for the last Chaos Emerald. I wiped my forehead, my face covered in sweat. Everyone split up. I was on my own even though Sonic wanted to team up, I just wanted to be alone with myself for a few minutes. I covered my ears as the X-Tornado flew overhead, Tails and Cream were looking from the sky while the rest of us were on the ground. I walked around looking at the ground, part of me wasn't even really looking for the emerald.

I came to a familiar clearing, it was the same one where Shadow had caught me as I fell out of a tree. I walked over to the pond, splashing water on my face. I sighed in relief of the cool waters, I kicked off my shoes dipping my feet in the refreshing water. I leaned back enjoying myself, I looked over the pond as it tempted me to jump in. I sighed shaking my head as I got up and started to walk away…I turned on my heel and cannon balled into the aquamarine water. Cool water completely surrounded me, I gasped for breath as I broke the surface. I laughed then dunked under again, I opened my eyes looking around seeing seaweed, and little minnows. I was about to reach for a interesting rock when I saw something glimmer in the corner of my eye, I tried to swim towards it but first I had to get air. I took a deep breath and dove back under towards the glimmering object. I had move aside different rocks and plants that were almost hiding the glimmer that I had to go back for air again. I reached for it, my lungs hurting from the lack of oxygen and still sore from the broken ribs. The moment my hands clasped around the rock, I shot myself up through the water to the surface. I gasped for air, I slowly dogpaddled to the edge of the pond, pulled myself up on the shore and laid there completely breathless. Swimming back and forth, to and fro had taken so much energy that all I wanted to do was get in dry clothes and sleep the rest of the day. My fingers brushed against the smooth object, causing me to finally look at it. It was a white Chaos Emerald. I had found the last one. I sighed sitting up clutching it with both hands, they could finally go home. I forced myself to my feet, my legs trembling I walked across the clearing when there was loud obnoxious laugh. I gasped turning around to see Eggman sitting in his hovercraft a few yards away from me, a smirk crossed his face when he looked at the Chaos Emerald in my hands.

" I believe that belongs to me, Gabriela." He said holding out his hand, looked at him eyebrows arched then I doubled over laughing.

"Like I'm going to hand it over. I'm not scared of you, anymore!" I shouted grinning I knew someone had to be nearby and heard me. Eggman growled then began to laugh

"It seems that blue rodent has gotten to you, ah well. I was hoping that you'd be sensible for once and hand it over peacefully. If that is your decision then …I'll have to take it by force." He laughed as I let out a short scream as five huge robots surrounded me forming a circle, there was absolutely nowhere to run. My heart was pounding, I felt the Chaos Emerald throbbing in my hand, looking down at it I prayed that Sonic or Shadow or even Knuckles had heard me. I heard a loud whoosh of wind, I looked to the right of me to see a blue colored tornado heading in our direction. I let out a shout a relief knowing that it was Sonic as he tore through the massive robots, sending them flying left and right. I jumped up a smile on my face when I heard Sonic laughing from inside, then cold metal clamped around my waist. I cried out as I was lifted from the ground, I tried to turn around to Eggman but the grip of the metal hand was too strong. Fear gripped my stomach sending it into knots.

"Let me go!" I shouted trying to squirm out of its grasp, I saw an other hand start to reach towards me for the Chaos Emerald. I looked towards Sonic as he stopped his tornado, his eyes widened. Instantly I gripped the emerald one last time then threw it as hard as I possibly could towards Sonic with a shout

**"Catch!"**

Sonic smirked as he curled into a ball and launched himself at the emerald, catching it in record time. I grinned knowing it was safe…then I realized that I wasn't. I cried out as the hand began to tighten its grip on me, I saw a flash instantly knowing who it was. The dark hedgehog shouted ' Chaos Spear' instantly destroying the hand that held me, for a second I was falling to the ground then strong arms caught me. Shadow smirked at me then placed me on the ground, I grinned up at Eggman as Buster started to run towards me. He stopped next to me panting, but he looked at me with such loyalty that I almost felt like crying again. Eggman began to grin wickedly meaning that this definitely wasn't the end of it…

"Do you actually think you've defeated me! Me! The great and all powerful Dr. Eggman!" He laughed as he pulled out a remote pushing a button, suddenly all the trees in front of us fell down. Then we saw what we were really up against…an army. It looked like it stretched out for miles, my heart sank. How were we to ever beat that? Sonic was suddenly standing next to me, his hand on my shoulder and a smirk on his face.

"Is that all you've got?" Sonic shouted up at Eggman looking as through he really could beat all of them. Eggman simply said two words

"Egg fleet, **ATTACK!**"

I could feel the ground shaking from the thuds of the fleet walking towards us, then the roar of an engine. I looked up to see the X-Tornado above us, I covered my ears as Tails and Cream began to fire down at the army instantly taking away about seventy leaving about four hundred left. Sonic and Shadow began to run forward towards the army. Shadow was unleashing Chaos Spears left and right as Sonic simply spin dashed right through them. Buster gave a bark then started to walk towards the battlefield, instantly I grabbed his collar to stop him.

"Sorry, Buster. We'll just be in the way, come on lets go." I said lightly tugging him towards what was left of the small forest. Eggman was standing behind us watching the battle, I hated the fact that I couldn't help the guys any. I looked back up at Eggman noticing a glimmer, a Chaos Emerald. I suddenly had an idea, I may not be able to fight but I can try to steal the Chaos Emerald. The only problem was that I couldn't get up that high unless… I ran to the closest tree behind Eggman and whispered to Buster.

"I need you to do something for me, go and distract Eggman while I sneak behind him and grab the emeralds." He looked up at me then started towards Eggman, I scrambled up the tree as fast as I possibly could. There was a branch in front of me that would be really to use to get to Eggman the only thing was that it looked like it was about to snap any second and it was a very, very long drop to the ground. I looked down at Buster to see him running around barking and giving Eggman a headache, then I looked towards the battlefield. Sonic and Shadow had barely taken out the first row of robots and more were suddenly coming out of no where. I looked back down at the drop then shook my head…I had to do this. I took a breath then ran across the branch as quickly as my legs could carry me, I heard the loud **CRRAAACK!** Of the branch I jumped the distance and landed right on top of Eggman.

**"GET OFF OF ME, YOU LITTLE INGRATE**!" He shouted trying to knock me off of him, I fought against him while also glancing at the Chaos Emerald in front of him. I tried to grab something to steady my self when I accidentally grabbed something very bushy.

**"ARRAH! LET GO OF MY MUSTACHE**!" Eggman shouted angrily, I yelped in shock and instantly let go. I was send flying towards the edge of the medium hovercraft just hanging by the edge. I gasped for breath and tried to pull myself back up, I felt gloved hand prying mine off of the hover shift.

"Sayonara, Gabriela Aster. I was a true pleasure to have an enemy such as you, but things and people must come to an end." He laughed holding me up by one hand, then his hand released mine. With out even thinking my hand shot out and snatched the Chaos Emerald then began to hurtle to the ground. I closed my eyes hopping that the fall wouldn't hurt to much, it seemed as if I was falling forever and that I would never reach the ground.

**"GABBY!"** I thought I heard someone shout as I looked down at the Emerald in my hands as it began to glow brightly. I closed my eyes because it continued to get brighter and brighter that it began to hurt my eyes. I heard a loud swoosh then the sound of a boom! I suddenly felt warm, soft, strong arms catch me, I opened my eyes to a bright light when I realized what or rather **who** I was looking at……_**Super Sonic**_.

* * *

**The second to last chapter to Character Encounter, meaning the next one is the last chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I haven't had time and I got grounded,hehe sorry! I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed, if so then I'm sorry and when I get the time I'll rewrite it if YOU EVERYONE for reviewing! It's all because of you guys (Gals) for this story to be continued, if you hadn't reviewed I wouldn't have continued writting it. I am so glad that you've enjoyed reading it as I have been writing it. I just wanted to mention that I know a LOT of you have asked that Sonic and Gabriela to kiss, well expect it in the next chapter. In this story I just want them to be friends, but in the next story they'll get closer. I'd also like to mention to those who haven't looked at my profile that I will NOT write anything Explict, Sexual, Gay or anything associated to those things, I am a Christan so I will NEVER write it. I hope that I don't offend any of you , but those are my morals and they always will be. So thanks everyone who's been reviewing and please,please review,review,review! ~God Bless!~**


	26. Chapter 26

I couldn't believe it. Super Sonic. It was like a dream come true, as if everything else wasn't a dream either. His amber eyes were peering into my jade ones, the worry written all over his face. Light. It was like he radiated light and warmth, that for a moment I forgot we were even in the middle of a battle.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I was just speechless. Super Sonic. If I was on the ground I would be jumping up and down or screaming, but I didn't want him to freak out.

"I…uh…yeah." I said just so stunned, I moved my finger reminding me of the chaos emeralds in my hands. The white Emerald started to float out of my hands and the blue one in my ring started to come out of the ring. Soon enough both started spinning around Sonic along with the emerald Sonic carried around. I was just in awe as they floated around us, it was just so amazing. You become just so enraptured in the moment you forget yourself and who you're with and everything else in the world. I could have stayed in that moment, but the sound of Buster's frantic barks snapped me out of my haven. I looked up at Sonic's smirking face as we flew towards the ground, Buster flew towards me and nearly knocked me to the ground.

"Down boy!" I said as I shoved him off of me, I looked up at Sonic then towards Eggman. But I didn't look at him directly, because I saw something horrifying behind him. The X-Tornado was heading into a tailspin rapidly to the ground, with Tails and Cream in the cockpit.

"Sonic!" I cried out as I watched them hurtle to the ground, Sonic's hand rested on my shoulder then he laughed. His best friend! His little brother! He was about to die and he laughs? Obviously seeing my horrified face he pointed back to the X-Tornado, I turned back around to see a red and gold creature on the wing on the X-Tornado. Now I started to jump up and down. _Super Shadow_! I knew then that this was the best thing that could ever happen in my life, in anyone's life really! I got to meet my hero's , I stayed with them for a few weeks and had tons of great memorable adventures with them. But it also wasn't just the adrenaline rushes or the great adventures, it was the fact that they made me feel… Loved? Important? I wasn't sure what it was but what ever it was I'm glad I was able to spend these last few days with them. I closed my eyes for a moment as a flash of light appeared next to us, sure enough it was the X-Tornado. That's when I noticed two large gaping wholes in the windshield of the Tornado and that three Chaos Emeralds where floating around Shadow. Shadow smirked at my excited expression as he pulled out the final Chaos Emerald. All seven Chaos Emeralds were finally in one place. Together. I looked to Shadow, Sonic, and finally to the army of robots. They were definitely going to need all seven.

"Are you ready?" Shadow asked as he looked over the thousands of robots, Sonic just laughed his cocky laugh.

"You bet!" I covered my ears as they took off with a loud BOOM! They didn't even really fight, they just crashed through them instantly destroying it. I ran a little bit closer to the battle figuring that it would be okay to get close, I was breathless. It made me think of the opening scene of Sonic Unleashed where Sonic crashes through all of Eggman's machines, completely destroying everything. Only this time it was Sonic and Shadow. Even worse. Eggman you are in sooo much trouble! I thought to myself as I watched them wipe out the army.

**"HO HO HO!** Sonic won't be able to save you this time, Miss Astor!" Eggman laughed. I turned around to see a ray gun aimed towards me, I took a step back then glanced to Knuckles and Tails.

"Neither of you take a step closer!" Eggman shouted as Knuckles and Tails looked at each other, I glanced backwards to see if Sonic or Shadow were looking this way but both were too busy. My heart stopped for a moment as I heard the sound of the gun beginning to warm up.

"Farewell!" He said simply then I heard the sound of the shot, I crossed my arms over myself hoping that death would come quickly.

"**NO!"**

The sound of the blast echoed in my ears as a rush of heat swept over me. I opened my eyes confused why I didn't feel anything, Sonic. He was standing over me blocking the blast, a second later the shot ended. Sonic was by my side in an instant, his hand resting on the side of my head. Then he turned to Eggman, fury written all over his face. Without a word Sonic flew up, Eggman paled.

"Uh…Um… I …I believe I have some business to attend to." Eggman said as he started to fly off in a hurry. Sonic was instantly in front of him, arms crossed. Let me tell you this absolutely, under no circumstance, never ever…Get Sonic the Hedgehog angry.

"What's your hurry, Eggman?" Sonic growled as he came closer and closer to Eggman.

"I…I think you need calm down, Sonic. Why…Why don't we be reasonable for the next hour and let me go? " Eggman stuttered as he tried to escape, Sonic smirked then grabbed one edge of the hovership.

"Sure thing. Let me help you!" Sonic laughed as he shoved against the ship, sending Eggman flying backwards and out of sight. Everyone began cheering, Tails was flying in circles as Amy and Cream hugged each other. Knuckles and Super Shadow stood of to the side watching everyone cheer. Sonic let out a loud whoop as he flew down towards us again, I laughed as the image of Eggman's scared face kept reappearing in my mind. Sonic was suddenly in front of me, then to my shock he picked me up and spun us around in the air. Our eyes met for a moment and the world was at peace. We leaned in closer to each other, part of me was freaking out. Then we pulled apart at the last minute, both of us turning a shade of red. Then I realized something. This was it.

"Y…you can go home now." I said softly as the wind tousled my hair along with his golden quills, he nodded then brought us back to the ground. It seemed thankfully that no one had seen our little moment and was happily celebrating.

"Hey Tails! You ready to go home?" Sonic said glancing at Tails. Tails's eyes widened at the realization, then rushed to the X-Tornado.

"Come on Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Gabby!" He shouted as he began to turn it on, they rushed to the X-Tornado. I started towards the plane trying to avoid everyone's gaze, when Sonic grabbed my arm.

"Gabby's coming with me. Shadow and I will meet you at the Typhoon." Sonic said as he picked me up then flew upwards towards the fading sky. How did the day come to an end so fast? It only took a minute to get there, and other minute for Tails to catch up. I stood outside as Tails landed the Tornado on the landing pad, Shadow and Sonic stood off to one side speaking in hushed whispers. Probably about how they should go about things of getting home. I sighed as tears began to form.

"We're all set!" Tails said as he came out, Sonic and Shadow nodded. Tails ran over to me instantly wrapping me in a hug, I returned it knowing the tears were inevitable.

"I'm going to miss you, Gabby!" He said tears in his eyes, I gave him a tight squeeze.

"I'm going to miss you too, Tails! It was such an honor actually getting to meet you in person and …and Buster is going to miss you like crazy!" I said lightly laughing as Buster butted my legs, I pulled away as Buster tackled Tails to the ground giving him a very thorough tongue bath. I gasped for breath as I was wrapped in a death hug by none other than Amy Rose.

**"OHHH**! I'm already missing you! I wish you could come with us!" Amy cried as we hugged, I held back the tears and replied that I wished I could. Cream and Cheese followed up behind Amy, I gave them both a big hug.

"Cheese is going to miss you a lot, Miss Gabriela!" Cream sniffled as we hugged, Cheese landed on my head sniffling too.

"I'm going to miss the both of you, too! Y…you guys need to be careful, okay?" I said looking at the both of them, they nodded then ran back over to Amy and Tails as they started walking inside the Blue Typhoon. Knuckles was standing off to the side, I smiled a little as I walked over to him.

"Bye Knuckles. It's been great meeting the Guardian of the Master Emerald. And although you'll never admit it, I know you'll miss…Buster. " I said lightly as I gave him a hug, he tensed for a moment the returned the hug.

"You're an okay kid, Gabriela." Knuckles said then began walking to the Blue Typhoon, I turned around to the two glowing hedgehogs. Shadow looked at me, carefully watching me as I walked up to him. I wasn't sure what exactly to say, I mean what would you say to the ultimate life form?

" Shadow I-" I began to say but to my shock he cut me off…

"Allow me to say this first. When we first met I thought you were a stubbon, idiotic, sycotic, stupid, crazy-"

"Umm is this supposed to be going somewhere?" I asked getting a little ticked, for the first time I saw him smile.

"Of course. All in all…I thank you for helping me in my time of need." He said , If I thought I was on the verge of tears before I was wrong. I threw my arms around his waist giving him a tight hug.

"It's so great meeting you too, Shadow. I'm going to miss you, a lot too!" I said still holding him, He stiffened obviously not expecting me to hug him , but surprisingly he returned the hug then glanced at Sonic. It was quiet for a moment, Sonic cast a glance to the Blue Typhoon then looked back at me. Shadow nodded then flew off towards the Typhoon, leaving Sonic and I alone. I tried to look up at him , but it was so hard to look in his eyes again. We stood there just looking at the floor, I sighed knowing this wasn't right. I ran over to him throwing my arms around his neck, as tears began to stream down my face.

"I…Sonic…I wish…I wish the time didn't go by so fast." I stuttered as I hugged him, his hand rested on my back for a moment then he pulled away, his amber eyes close to tears too.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Gabriela. I've never had a…friend like you before. Hehe… I see what Chris meant about leaving a friend you love.." He trailed off. We were quiet both unsure what to say, so I knew what I had to do.

"Bye." I gulped out, he grimaced then turned away as he started towards Shadow. When they were side by side Sonic turned to me one last time then turned away. I bit my lower lip as they shouted in sync 'Chaos Control' a huge hole appeared in front of the Blue Typhoon. Then the Typhoon began its journey towards the whole, Shadow still in super form flew in first. Sonic hung back as the Typhoon was halfway through the portal, I bit back a gasp as pain shot through my body. I finally broke down, I was hoping that Sonic would be gone before it happened but fate had other plans. Everything burned as I watched my friends leave, Sonic looked at me the pain in his face obvious then he was suddenly in front of me. I threw my arms around him again just sobbing and sobbing. Why? I pulled away knowing I could be costing Sonic the chance to go home and that the portal could close any second. His hand was on my cheek then…our lips met. I felt warmth wrap around me, I didn't even realize that I had my eyes closed until I opened them. This time I didn't see the amber eyes of Super Sonic, I saw the sage green eyes of Sonic the hedgehog.

_"Good bye_." I said softly as I pulled away from him, tears streamed down his face as he nodded.

"Goodbye, Gabriela." He said then turned around and ran full speed to the Typhoon as it was about to be completely submerged by the portal. I brushed away the tears as I watched the sapphire hedgehog jump on the ship, He looked back then gave a bright smile holding out his thumb.

"We're going to see each other again! I promise!" He shouted, I smiled then waved as he was enveloped by the dark portal. Tears softly began to fall down my face again, Buster nuzzled my hand. I kneeled down to his level scratching his head.

"I'm going to miss them too, Buster. But until we meet again, we're going to live life to the fullest. Right?" I said then looked over to the setting sun as all the memories came flooding back in. Buster's answer?

**"ARF!"**

* * *

AWWW! I'm in tears, I'm a little sad that I ended the story but happy that I can now start working on the sequel. THANK YOU! THANK YOU EVERYONE!Thanks everyone who reviewed! If it wasn't for you this story wouldn't have even exsisted. I remember looking out my window as this story first popped in my mind and writing it down, I hope you've enjoyed this story. I am so glad that my writing has improved, I don't understand how anyone reveiwed my first few stories or even the first chapter of this story. But thank you. Thanks you so much for encouraging me to continue. I hope I continue to write stroies that entertain you. So God Bless and keep an eye out for the sequel!


End file.
